Desde siempre
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: No diré que una mirada basto para sanarme, pero tu compañía fue lo que me mantuvo a flote. Te amo ¿Cuando empezó? no lo sé, creo que desde siempre. Ace trata de esconder lo que siente, Luffy no, una relación Tabú que se complica y simplifica con el tiempo, cuando estas a punto de olvidarlo el amor resurge, si es verdadero quizá nunca muera. yaoi, AU moderno, slice of life, incesto.
1. Todo siempre inicia igual

Pues bueno, como ya me gusto tener mínimo tres historias activas (?) y la de Casanova está por concluir me pongo con esta que en realidad viene siendo la primera historia que escribí de One piece pero que nunca publique porque lo escribí en una libretita a mano para mi esposa y me daba wea pasarlo a la PC

Hay mucho que corregirle y algunas cosas que cambiar así que lo que leerán no será realmente lo mismo que la versión original, pero supongo que así es mejor, quiero pensar que eh mejorado aunque sea un poquito desde que escribí esto la primera vez .

Y bueno, sin más muchas gracias a los que se sirvan de leer esta historia, por favor disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Todo siempre inicia igual.

-Hey Ace…- Los grandes ojos de su hermanito menor clavados en los suyos tenían tal efecto en el que casi llegaba a sonrojarse solo de cruzarse con aquella mirada tan dulce eh inocente, su pequeño hermano era tan lindo que casi no podía creerse que fuera un chico, aunque el comportamiento de este se lo reiteraba repetitivamente, podía ser un verdadero monstruo a la hora de comer y otras cosas, aunque tan tranquilo como lucia en aquel momento nadie le hubiera creído.

-¿Que quieres Luffy?- no es que intentara ser osco con el menor ni mucho menos pero a últimas fechas no podía explicarse bien las sensaciones que el pequeño causaba en él y estando ahí, sentados en el sofá y con la cabeza del menor en sus piernas no ayudaba precisamente a calmar aquellas sensaciones.

\- ¿Que es el Sexo?- aquella pregunta en definitiva tampoco había ayudado.

La sangre había acudido rápidamente a sus mejillas tras la pregunta de aquel niño de 12 años que le miraba de manera en extremo expectante, a sus 17 años era normal que las hormonas le jugaran malas pasadas al pecoso pero intento tranquilizarse y pensarlo de manera serena, seguramente solo estaba malinterpretando aquella pregunta, de repente no se sentía muy cómodo con la cabeza del otro en sus piernas pero Luffy no parecía notarlo.- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?- pregunto un poco serio separando al menor para encararle.

-umm... Marco lo dijo el otro día que hablaban de chicas.- comento Luffy un poco nervioso por la reacción del mayor ¿Había preguntado algo malo? no sabía por qué su hermano actuaba así a veces pero no le gustaba que se molestara con él.

-¿Que mas escuchaste?- La cara que había puesto Ace era la misma de cuando desobedecía y se comía todo el pastel que había en el refrigerador después de una fiesta o que le molestaba con jugar cuando tenía tarea, realmente se notaba que estaba molesto.

El monito trago saliva aun más nervioso.-N...nada...- no quería que el pecoso se molestara con el, realmente no lo quería.

-No estoy molesto Luffy.- dijo el mayor suavizando un poco sus facciones al percibir la incomodidad del chico, no había sido su intención el asustarle, estaba molesto con el rubio y no con él.- Solo quiero saber lo que escuchaste.-

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar aquel día lo mejor que podía el rostro del menor había quedado fijo en sus rodillas con el gran esfuerzo de hacer memoria.- mmm... Marco y Ace estaban sentados en la habitación de Ace hablando de chicas y Marco dijo "De cualquier forma todo esto se resume a sexo" y entonces Ace dijo que Marco era un pervertido y que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, que seguro aun era virgen y solo le estaba mintiendo, además de que eso no se hacía en la primera cita, que él solo estaba preguntando por chuchu con alguien, que sería bueno tener con quien practicar para no avergonzarse…- el menor había hablado como en un suspiro y aun seguía, con cada palabra el nivel de vergüenza y sonrojo que sentía el pecoso iba en aumento, no solo había pensado que su hermanito había estado jugando en el ordenador aquel día, el mero hecho de que fuera capaz de recordar una conversación de forma tan detallada le alarmaba un poco, tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso con esas cosas, debía cuidar que decía alrededor del monito de ahí en más.

Tan ensimismado estaba el mayor en sus pensamientos que cuando el pequeño le toco la frente para sentir su temperatura no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente.- ¿Estás bien Ace? Tu cara está muy caliente y roja...- el rostro del menor había estado bastante cerca y aquello no era bueno.

-E..Estoy... bien...- dijo empujando un poco al menor y de inmediato arrepintiéndose de ello al ver la expresión un poco triste del otro azabache, por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la cabeza del menor era un nido de dudas ahora que había recordado lo visto y escuchado aquel día y el mayor aun intentaba luchar entre la culpa y la vergüenza.

-Ace ¿Por qué conmigo no haces lo que con Marco?- El tono contrariado del pequeño le había hecho sentir una punzada en el corazón al mayor a pesar de no entender a lo que este se refería, no le gustaba que el pequeño se sintiera triste.

-¿Eh...?- No estaba seguro que quisiera saber.

\- ¿Por qué conmigo no haces chuchu?-

-¿Chuchu?- pregunto un poco temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Yosh! estaban muy cerca y hacían ruidos de chu chu y así...- intento el menor explicar como mejor pudo, juntando sus manos en una pequeña emulación de lo que había visto, un tanto emocionado ante la idea de que quizá el pecoso le pidiera que se lo mostrara, saltando a las piernas del mayor para sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Luffy... eso no...- Colocando sus manos en la cintura del menor le hubiera gustado quitarlo de ahí pero aquella tristeza tan obvia en los ojos del muchacho ante el nuevo rechazo le habían hecho imposible hacer aquello, con todo el sentimiento de culpa simplemente había dejado sus manos en aquel lugar mientras se mordía el labio inferior, intentando decidir qué hacer.-Eso no se hace a menos que comas todas tus verduras y hagas toda tu tarea.- invento dándose por vencido, no podía hacer a aquel pequeño sentirse mal sin que el mismo lo sufriera también.-¿Prometes comer todas tus verduras y hacer toda tu tarea de ahora en adelante?- la cara de seriedad y determinación en el menor no podían menos que hacerle sonreír ampliamente, aquel chico era en definitiva el único que podía hacerle sonreír así.

-Cierra los ojos.-dijo tomando la barbilla del menor para que se mantuviera quieto, acercándose a este hasta que sus labios se rosaran suavemente con los del menor, un beso tan pequeño que apenas si podía haberse llamado un beso, pero aun así el mayor podía sentir su corazón latir desbocadamente y aun así al abrir sus ojos y separarse un poco del menor se había encontrado a esta haciendo una mueca.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le escucho casi chillar con obvia decepción en la voz - ¡Quiero mas Ace! ¡Mas!- comenzó a exigir de forma caprichosa como si se tratase de comer más dulces, saltando sobre sus piernas y removiéndose inquietamente, con sus brazos en torno al cuello del mayor en un intento de que este no fuera a escapar.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! solo...- aquellos movimientos le estaban volviendo loco, casi exhausto Ace había aceptado entre aliviado y decepcionado de que aquellos movimientos sobre sus piernas hubieran cesado.- solo no vuelvas a moverte así... - refunfuño acariciando la espalda del menor de manera algo nervioso.- en serio Luffy, no siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieres...- murmuro más molesto consigo mismo que con el menor, tenía un problema, uno serio. La situación le estaba excitando, ¿De qué le servía negarlo en aquel momento que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar? su pequeño hermano le ponía como ninguna chica de revista lograba hacerlo y eso que apenas era un niño, no quería imaginarle cuando comenzara a desarrollarse un poco mas.- Cierra los ojos.- ordeno de nuevo una octava más bajo que antes, relamiendo sus labios observo al pequeño obedecer de inmediato, parando su pequeña boquita para formar un ligero piquito.

Luffy realmente amaba estar con su hermano, amaba comer con él, que besara su frente antes de dormir, que acariciara su cabello mientras veían la T.V. que tomara su mano al cruzar la calle, amaba estar con él y todo lo demás también, amaba a Ace y a esos besos que ahora le daba en los labios, y a esas manos en su espalda, cada rose le hacía sentir bien, las piernas de su hermano bajo las suyas, el cabello que acariciaba sus brazos mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, pero quería mas, cada beso era muy corto, muy suave, quizá si fueran más largos no necesitaría de tantos.- A.. Ace...- quería pedirle que hiciera aquellos besos más largos pero su voz había sido tan débil que el otro no le había escuchado, el susurro muriendo en un nuevo beso que al tener los labios separados se había vuelto más profundo, ah, sí, aquello era justo lo que quería.

Entre sus propios labios el pequeño podía sentir los del mayor de manera más intima, más profunda, cuando sintiera a este moverse creyó que se separaría y afirmando sus brazos en la nuca del pecoso había vuelto aquel beso un poco más apretado hasta sentir como el otro solo movía en realidad sus labios como si quisiera comerle, la lengua del pecoso le había pedido entrada y el había separado la boca un poco antes de acariciar los labios contrarios con la suya, saboreándole cual si se tratase de algún caramelo, dejando salir un suave sonido de placer para que el mayor supiera que aquello le estaba gustando tanto como su comida favorita.

El calor de su boca le había hecho sentir un poco mareado y ligero, la respiración se le hacía pesada y podía sentir el aliento de Ace sobre su rostro, al entreabrir sus ojos realmente no podía distinguir nada más que las pecas de su hermano.

Cuando Ace por fin se separase un poco Luffy pudo ver como había un delgado hilo de saliva conectando sus labios, su lengua estaba fuera de su propia boca y así hubiera querido no habría podido pedir más besos, la respiración entrecortada y el ruido de la T.V. le llegaban como dentro de un sueño -Luffy...- la forma pesada como Ace le había llamado le había hecho sonrojar sin saber bien el por qué.

En un impulso se inclino a posar un nuevo pero casto beso en los labios del mayor, separándose unos segundos después solo para reposar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, abrazándose cariñosamente al cuello de su hermano.- Te amo Ace.- susurro sintiendo las caricias en su cabello de manera tan reconfortante que ni siquiera había notado la falta de respuesta por parte de su hermano, sus ojos se sentían algo pesados y antes de saberlo ya se había quedado dormido.

-A veces puedes ser tan cruel...- murmuro el pecoso viendo el apacible sueño del menor, cada rose ajeno en su cuerpo quemaba en aquel momento y la respiración del pequeño contra su cuello era una tortura, quería despertar al menor y pedirle por más de la misma manera caprichosa que este lo había hecho, pero las cosas ya estaban los suficientemente mal tal como estaban como para encima atizar el fuego con aquello, se había estado tratando de controlar durante todo el beso para no devorarle la boca hambrientamente, para no recorrerle el cuerpo y arrancarle la ropa y hacerle todas esas cosas sucias que no tenían nombre.

Con un suspiro de derrota tomo en sus brazos al pequeño para cargarle hasta su cama, dejándolo en su cuarto antes de dirigirse al propio para aliviar las "molestias" causadas por el otro en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

continuara

* * *

Sasasa soy una coneja gorda que ama al gato gordo y que espera que les haya gustado y que comenten, sé que es un poco corto, pero es una especie de introducción (?) u.u


	2. Si empieza mal

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior... aquí vamos con el siguiente, por favor disfruten. Como siempre todo mi amor para el gatito gordo al que le escribí esto originalmente.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Si empieza mal...

* * *

-Nhhh... Lu...ffy...- Era la tercera vez que Ace se corría con el nombre de su hermano en la boca aquel día, todo por culpa de aquel maldito beso.

Culpaba a las hormonas también pero en el fondo sabia que estas no eran realmente las responsables, cada que comenzaba a tocarse podía ver el rostro de su hermano pequeño sonrojado y agitado por aquel beso que habían compartido el día anterior, con los ojos a medio cerrar y los labios separados, tan dispuesto y delicioso... la sensación del cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, su sabor, su olor, aquella excitación que sentía con todo eso le hacía sentir como un maldito enfermo sexual, un pervertido y depravado, un bastardo pederasta ¿Cómo era posible que se masturbara pensando en su hermanito? Sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía evitar comenzar a excitarse cada que recordaba aquel beso, no podía permitir que algo como aquello volviera a pasar pero estaba casi seguro que pasaría, conociendo a su hermano pequeño no podía ser de otra manera.

La cena había sido una especie de tortura para ambos, Luffy no había dejado un solo rapónchigo en su plato, Ace sabía que era una de las verduras que el más pequeño odiaba y en un desesperado intento por evitar la situación de la noche anterior los había preparado para la cena de aquella noche, el mocoso los había mirado con desagrado, haciéndolos a un lado en un principio para comer primero la carne y el resto de las guarniciones, dejando aquellos vegetales para el ultimo... en realidad Ace casi se había sentido a salvo hasta que, después de un buen rato y tras no haber nada mas en el plato del menor este había tomado el primer rapónchigo, llevándolo a su boca con inminente agonía y forzándose a sí mismo a comerle. El mayor de los D no se lo podía creer del todo.

Luffy había gesticulado y se había aquejado tras cada bocado pero se había terminado todo el plato, este estaba completamente limpio, el menor incluso había ayudado a recoger la mesa antes de ir a hacer su tarea, como si esperase un premio después, el pecoso sabia cual era el premio y había intentado zafarse de la situación diciendo que tenía demasiada tarea antes de ir a encerrarse en su cuarto, con algo de suerte el menor miraría T.V. por si solo hasta quedarse dormido, pero probablemente aquello no pasaría, al más pequeño no iban a olvidársele las cosas así de fácil, apenas aquella mañana había tenido prueba fehaciente de ello; el menor se había negado a abandonar la casa hasta que le despidiera con un beso en los labios.

De mala gana Ace había besado al chico de la forma más suave y superficial que le había sido posible, tan rápido que apenas si lo habían podido contar, pero el pequeño había sonreído radiante antes de ir a la escuela y el mayor... bueno las consecuencias para el no habían sido tan buenas, de hecho habían sido malas... muy malas... tanto que había acabado por llegar tarde a sus propias clases. Y eso mismo le hacía estar seguro que las cosas no terminarían tan fácilmente aquella noche, sabía que lo que debía hacer para remediar aquello era poner las cosas bien en claro con el menor y decirle que lo que hacían no era apropiado, pero solo imaginar la cara de tristeza que el chiquillo pondría se le iban las ganas de aquello, no le gustaba ver a su hermanito triste.

El ligero golpeteo en su puerta había hecho que Ace diera un respingo, sabía lo que vendría pero hubiera deseado que no fuera así; mirando su mano manchada con aquella esencia blancuzca se sonrojo ligeramente.- Ace ¿Puedo entrar?- la voz del pequeño le trajo de regreso al mundo, tomando uno de los pañuelos junto a su cama limpio su mano y acomodo su ropa antes de hacer bolita aquel papel y tirarlo al cesto. Luffy sabía que era bienvenido en su habitación pero había razones por las que le pedía que tocara antes de entrar si la puerta estaba cerrada, aquella era una de ellas.

El pequeño se encontraba esperando la respuesta para poder entrar, no entendía muy bien porque debía esperar pero lo hacía de cualquier manera, solo para complacer a su hermano mayor.

-Pasa Lu...- Ace había intentado responder lo más bajo que le era posible en una última esperanza de que el menor hubiera pensado que estaba dormido y le dejara pasar esa noche en paz, aquello sin embargo no sucedería, apenas abriera la puerta el menor le había dedicado una mirada de claro reproche.

-¿No te has quitado el uniforme aun Ace?- pregunto el pequeño que ya se hallaba en sus pijamas y sandalias desde hacía un buen rato, aquel reproche le había quitado de golpe toda la tensión al momento, dejando que el mayor recordase que se trataba únicamente de su pequeño hermanito y no de algún terrible enemigo a punto de devorarle o alguna cosa así, aquello al menos le incentivaba un poco más a hacer aquello que era necesario, aun si no le gustaba debía tener una seria platica con el menor acerca de los besos, (la cual en realidad debió haber tenido desde un inicio en lugar de mentir tan idiotamente) no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran por el rumbo que iban. Sonriendo amablemente para Luffy y viendo como aquel correspondía aquella sonrisa por fin se había calmado un poco.

El menor de los D había tomado aquella sonrisa como una invitación, saltando prontamente a la cama del mayor para abrazarse al cuello de este, plantándole un beso de lleno en los labios a su hermano de forma cariñosa y energética, haciendo que Ace se sonrojara violentamente y recordase de pronto... el terrible enemigo al que se enfrentaba no era ese mocoso, era el mismo y sus alarmantes instintos.

-Luffy- El pecoso había hecho un terrible esfuerzo para que su voz saliera lo más normal posible, solo aquel simple contacto estaba haciendo estragos en su persona, tomando al pequeño por los hombros para que se separase un poco de él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpecito a través del delgado pijama y lo que esto le hacía sentir no estaba bien.

-¿Ibas a dormir con eso puesto?- por algún motivo el chico parecía estarle ignorando, como si hubiera reconocido la seriedad con la que el mayor había pronunciado su nombre a pesar de no cargar ningún reproche en ella.-

-Lu...- insistió de nuevo antes de ver como el otro hacia caso omiso de su llamada y seguía hablando.

-Eso no está bien Ace, déjame ayudarte.- le escucho decir antes de sentir las manitas del menor comenzar a desabotonar su camisa escolar, mierda, aquello no pintaba bien- Ace siempre duerme sin camisa, ¿No?- el mocoso había sido demasiado rápido y para cuando pudiera reaccionar el menor ya le había desabotonado por completo el uniforme y se encontraba inspeccionando su pecho a saciedad.

-Luffy...- ahora el nombre del mocoso sonaba diferente, no, no, no debía dejarse llevar… pero era tan tentador…el pequeño había colocado una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor, trazando con esta el relieve de la piel ajena hasta llegar a la sombra de lo que pronto serian abdominales, el cuerpo de su hermano mayor era delgado pero firme, Luffy sabía que más de un club escolar le había pedido que se uniera pero Ace siempre les rechazaba y el monito sabia que eso era por su culpa, no era responsabilidad del mayor cuidarle pero este lo hacía como si lo fuera y el chico se lo agradecía pero a veces sentía que aquello debía ser una verdadera molestia para su hermano.

Después de la muerte de su abuelo uno de los tíos de Ace (en realidad él y Ace eran más bien parientes lejanos que habían crecido como hermanos) les había abierto las puertas de su hogar, pero aquello era prácticamente todo lo que había hecho, el sujeto casi nunca estaba y aunque Ace decía que así era mejor aquello hacia recaer casi todas las responsabilidades de la casa y demás en el mayor de los D y eso al más joven no le gustaba en nada, una cosa era que le diera de comer y ayudase con su tarea y otra que tuviera que cocinar, lavar y hasta ir a sus juntas escolares o desvelarse con él si se enfermaba, si tan siquiera Luffy hubiera podido hacer lo mismo por su hermano mayor...- Ace...- el aludido le miro directo a los ojos, embelesado por el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel adorable niño- Te amo.- murmuro el pequeño monito acercándose al mayor de nuevo para rosar sus labios con los del mayor de forma mucho más tranquila y cariñosa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar por completo de aquel contacto. Al sentir como su hermano le atraía hacia su pecho para recostarse juntos había soltado un leve suspiro, con la camisa del mayor abierta podía sentir libremente la piel ajena con sus manos y más cerca de él aun.

Ace por su parte podía sentir las pequeñas manos de su hermano recorrerle y no había tardado en deshacerse por completo de su camisa, sucumbiendo ante sus más bajos instintos por unos instantes, dejando que el menor trazara con cuidado la naciente musculatura de sus brazos y su pecho, no sabía si habían sido las palabras del menor o aquel nuevo beso lo que habían acabado por hacerle perder el control de nuevo pero después de toda aquella tortura esto se le antojaba un verdadero paraíso, perder el control por unos momentos se sentía terriblemente bien, sus manos acariciaban el menudo cuerpo de su hermano casi con necesidad por sobre la ropa, Luffy era para él como una llama que le envolvía y consumía por dentro, y si de cualquier forma iba a acabar quemándose con ella , si de cualquier forma iba a doler cuando aquel incendio se extinguiera entonces quizá era mejor disfrutarlo mientras durara y dar rienda suelta a aquel fuego por unos breves momentos.

El pecoso se separo de los labios del menor para poder observarle y la imagen de sus fantasías le asalto mil veces más poderosa, ahí estaba su pequeño eh indefenso hermanito con los cabellos revueltos y el pijama desacomodado, con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración pesada, mirándole con ojos cristalizados de deseo.- A…Ace…- el mayor de los pelinegros no podía mas que observar embobado, la excitación en su entrepierna creciendo a cada instante con el pequeño peso del otro sobre esta, cuando llevase una de sus manos al rostro ajeno para acariciarle y comprobar que fuera real el menor se había volteado lo suficiente para besar la palma de su mano, acurrucándose después en esta como si fuera un cachorrito feliz. Ace casi podía sentir su corazón detenerse.

Amaba tanto a ese chiquillo que no sabía qué haría si un día llegaba a perderle.-Luffy…- aquel nombre había salido de sus labios de manera casi desesperada ante la idea de perderle eh impulsado por aquellos pensamientos había comenzado a besar al más joven por doquier, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados, su nariz… la risa fácil y feliz del pequeño que llenase la habitación ante esos besos le hacía sentir un poco mejor, girando hasta dejar al pequeño debajo suyo había comenzado a colar una de sus manos bajo el short del pijama ajeno, rosando aquellos pequeños muslos con sus dedos, con la otra desabotonando la camisa del menor, comenzando a bajar con sus besos por el cuello ajeno, sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago plano y suave, tan blando como si fuera de goma, toda la piel del pequeño era tan dulce que de a poco y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a lamer y mordisquear esta misma, causando que el menor comenzara a removerse y soltar suaves quejiditos.

Su recorrido había parado de forma abrupta al llegar al borde de los shorts del pijama del pequeño, ambas manos sujetaban el elástico de aquella prenda hesitando ligeramente, si continuaba en ese punto ya no habría vuelta atrás.-¿P-pasa algo?- escucho al más joven preguntar sacándole de sus cavilaciones, ahí en su cama lucia hermoso y deseable pero el momentum había pasado tan rápido como llegara y no podía seguir con aquello.

-Pasa que un mocoso que debería estar dormido aun no lo está.- dijo jalando el resorte del pijama ajeno para después dejarle ir haciendo que el menor diera un respingo por el golpecito que aquel le había dado en las caderas.

-¡E..Estúpido Ace! ¡Yo iba a dormir contigo para que no estuvieras solo!- le reclamo casi gritando mientras se ponía en pie indignado y resentido, sacándole la lengua al mayor mientras salía corriendo, al parecer dormir ahí ya no era parte del plan por esa noche.

-¡Lávate los dientes!- fue la respuesta gritada del mayor mientras intentaba aguantar la risa ante aquella escena, intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado justo antes de eso, desde lejos le llego la respuesta del menor que no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien, estaba tan agotado por todo lo sucedido que se había quedado dormido sin deshacer su cama y con los pantalones del colegio aun puestos, rogando por una noche sin sueños.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

¡Capitulo 2 listo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si se gustan dejarme un comentario lo agradecería 3 como siempre muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

Pd. Te amo gato gordo.

Shadow, Ace en definitiva es bastante débil, pero no lo suficiente(?) y Luffy si es un aprovechado pero tampoco lo hace a propocito, el solo ama a su hermano(¿?) XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este cap haya sido también de tu agrado n.n


	3. Sueños y recuerdos

¡Hola! perdón por la demora pero hubo un par de historias que tuve que escribir antes de continuar con esta u.u igual si tienen tiempo y les gusta ya sea el SaboxAce o el BenxShanks pásense a leerlas (?) pero volviendo al tema aquí les dejo la tercera parte de esta historia, con ahora si un poco mas de historia (?) por favor disfruten y gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Sueños y recuerdos

* * *

Ace despertó bastante malhumorado, al parecer sus ruegos por una noche tranquila habían sido completamente ignorados, quizá se lo mereciera por estarse convirtiendo en un maldito pedófilo... de cualquier manera se había pasado la noche entera con los sueños más bizarros que su mente había logrado conjurar, fragmentos de recuerdos entremezclados con desagradables imaginaciones, el rostro de su padre mofándose del, el desagradable pasado antes de que Garp le tomase a custodia junto con Luffy, el tiempo antes de conocer al menor y el inminente peligro de perderle... no es que mucho de lo que había visto en aquel reino de Morfeo tuviera sentido pero había algunas cosas que le persiguieran aun después de despertar... eran sueños, solo sueños. Los sueños no podían hacerle daño; al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

"¿Que harás cuando nos descubran? Me llevaran lejos y no podrás volver a verme ¿Sabes?" decía el Luffy de sus sueños, estaba con él en la cama desnudo, lucia algo mayor pero sabía que era él, aquella sonrisa indiscutiblemente radiante que tenia mientras le decía aquellas cosas crueles no podía ser de nadie más , aunque no entendía como podía decir aquellas cosas con esa sonrisa. "¿Me pasara lo mismo que a ti Ace? Yo también mate a mi madre ¿Sabias?" La madre de Luffy al igual que la propia habían muerto de parto pero sus situaciones lejos estaban de ser la misma, mientras Dragón solo había abandonado al menor a cargo del viejo desde su nacimiento él había tenido que lidiar con un padre borracho recordándole que era un asesino por varios años hasta que aquel bueno para nada decidiera matarse en un accidente automovilístico el solito.

En las pocas fotografías familiares que conservara el hombre había parecido un esposo atento y casi podría decirse que habría sido un buen padre, pero la gente tiende a cambiar tras una tragedia, a buscar escapes, y tanto Ace como el alcohol se habían convertido en los escapes de aquel hombre.

Ace no le resentía, pero tampoco sentía ninguna clase de afecto por él, en su opinión lo mejor que había podido hacer era morirse y dondequiera que estuviese esperaba que se encontrase con su madre y que esta no le resintiera demasiado, porque en las fotografías lucían demasiado felices juntos como para esperar otra cosa, el había hallado su "amor de fotografía" después de rodar en varias familias, pero dudaba que algún día realmente pudiera estar con él.

Rodar de casa en casa como un lastre que nadie necesitaba ni quería no había sido agradable, pero tampoco había sido lo peor de todo, cuando por fin llego a la casa del viejo no esperaba que fuera diferente, por lo regular no permanecía más de 6 meses en el mismo lugar, justo lo suficiente para ser transferido de escuelas sin demasiados problemas, ¿Quien querría problemas encima de un niño tan desagradable como él? 'Si al menos fueras un poco más lindo' era la frase preferida de sus parientes pero no valía la pena intentarlo ¿Por qué habría de ser lindo con gente que acabaría botándolo después?

Con todos aquellos pensamientos en mente el pecoso había ido hasta la cocina a preparar el café pero no había sido hasta que el aroma de este inundara toda la habitación que recordó lo que se encontraba haciendo ahí, sirviéndose una tasa se sentó a la mesa con ambos codos sobre ella y la taza a la altura de sus labios, el calor que desprendía la cerámica le acariciaba la palma de las manos agradablemente y casi esperaba que aquel liquido hirviente pudiera quemarle la boca hasta hacerle olvidar cualquier otra sensación, pero era inútil, estaba tan acostumbrado a comer sus alimentos apenas salieran de la sartén que por mucho solo sentía un suave cosquilleo, siempre le habían gustado las cosas calientes y el fuego conseguía atrapar su atención con especial interés, a tal grado que su amigo Marco le había regalado su primer encendedor a pesar de que ninguno de los dos fumara.

Hacia mil años que el gas de aquel cachivache se había gastado, pero Ace aun le guardaba como un buen recuerdo, no era de sorprenderse que no le hubiera durado demasiado, el pecoso solía sacarlo de su bolsillo y quedársele viendo a la flama por un rato tan largo que olvidaba cualquier otra cosa que estuviera haciendo en aquel momento, no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que aprendiera a hacer trucos con el encendedor, dejando juntar un poco del gas dentro de su puño cerrado antes de encender la ignición del mechero lograba formar un efecto bastante llamativo el cual disfrutaba hacer especialmente frente Luffy quien había bautizado aquel truco como "flores de fuego" sin importarle las protestas del mayor frente a aquello (no era el nombre que él hubiera escogido, puño de fuego hubiera sido mucho mejor), no podía molestarse sin embargo al ver los ojos relucientes de expectativas y la expresión embobada del menor antes de pedirle que repitiera el truco una y otra vez, a lo cual el accedía encantado cumpliendo con aquella solicitud de manera pronta hasta que terminaban todo el gas del encendedor en turno.

Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces repitiera aquel truco, aquellos recuerdos felices habían hecho que por fin una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, admitía que no siempre había tratado bien a aquel chiquillo pero este nunca se había portado más que amigable con él, si bien podía ser un poco llorón a veces nunca en realidad le había reclamado nada o tratádole como si fuese una molestia en su vida, ni Luffy ni el viejo le habían hecho sentir menos nunca, aun cuando el no fuera más que problemas en un principio.

Al ir a vivir con el viejo las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar de a poco, Luffy siendo el responsable de la mayoría de aquellos cambios aunque quizá el mismo viejo también había ayudado un poco pues a pesar de la forma estricta y huraña como los trataba podía notarse el cariño en sus regaños, y para ser justos él y Luffy se metían en demasiados líos para su edad.

Habían sido 3 cortos años pero era todo el tiempo que Ace necesitara para decir que su vida pertenecía al lado de aquel entrometido mocoso que no le dejaba en paz nunca, que no le permitía sentirse triste o inútil o solo y que con una amplia sonrisa iluminaba sus noches y sus días por igual, probablemente ya desde entonces le gustara, solo que no había sabido cómo llamarle a aquel sentimiento por aquellos tiempos, "los mejores años de su vida" dudaba que alguien pudiera comprender como él aquella expresión.

Él que siempre había sido un chico solitario ahora se veía rodeado de gente que le apreciaba y le demostraba su cariño. En aquella época era que había conocido a los amigos que aun hoy en día conservaba, Marco y el resto de los chicos. No era que todas sus heridas hubieran sanado pero había encontrado esperanza y determinación para seguir adelante, para pensar que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

El día que encontraron a su abuelo muerto con una sonrisa apacible en los labios lo único que le había recriminado al viejo era que no hubiera esperado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para poder hacerse cargo de Luffy el mismo. No quería que Luffy pasara por lo mismo que él y sabia que probablemente no seria así, siendo un chico tan amigable y de buen carácter seguramente se encariñaría pronto con cualquier de sus tíos, además de tener la ventaja de ser descendiente de la rama legitima de la familia... aunque su abuelo siempre los hubiera tratado como iguales Luffy era hijo de su descendiente legitimo mientras Ace no era más que el hijo de un bastardo y tanto a la familia de su madre como a la paterna parecía agradarles bastante el recordárselo, seguramente Luffy estaría bien fuera a donde fuera.

El problema radicaba en que el muy idiota parecía haberse encariñado tanto con Ace como el pecoso lo había hecho con él, pero al contrario del mayor que era bastante reservado el mocoso no dudaba en hacer saber a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo de lo guay que era su hermano y que no se alejaría de él. cuando a algún imbécil se le ocurriera romper la burbuja del chiquillo y decirle que eso no dependía ni de Ace ni de el mismo el menor había agarrado un cuchillo y con plena determinación (él no le había visto pero estaba seguro que había sido así) declarar que primero se arrancaría la piel del rostro antes que separarse de su hermano (no sabía de que película de terror había sacado el chico aquello, pero había funcionado para desmayar a más de un presente cuando vieran la sangre en el rostro del menor) de haber estado el pecoso ahí quizá no hubiera pasado pero no podía estar tras el pequeño en todo momento y aquellos días habían sido bastante caóticos con el funeral del viejo y todo; Aquello de cualquier forma había terminado por alejar a todos los candidatos menos uno.

Y como si aquel recuerdo le hubiera conjurado ahí estaba en el marco de la puerta el susodicho... con la camisa de la noche anterior desarreglada y la corbata suelta, apestando a cigarro y alcohol, con cara de pocos amigos y seguramente una resaca terrible se dejo caer en una silla sacando uno de sus puros para colocarlo en su boca, quitándose un mechón desordenado de frente a los ojos antes de mirar a Ace con todo el desdén y arrogancia del mundo- Hey tu, Fuego.- dijo aquel sujeto en el tono frio y firme que lo decía todo, o al menos en el que se lo decía todo a él.

Dejando de lado su café Ace se puso en pie para encender el puro del mayor, concentrándose en la flama más que en cualquier otra cosa, Ace odiaba los fines de semana por un sencillo motivo; "Él" estaba ahí.

* * *

Pues ya, supongo que es un poquito corto pero quiero dejarlos en suspenso de quién es esa persona que está cuidando de nuestros queridos hermanos D, a quien adivine le doy un premio (?) no es como que haya muchas opciones (digo yo) así que solo será un premio chico (digamos un oneshot casi drable de su pareja favorita), pero solo pueden decir una si no, no vale.

Tampoco vale que el gato lo diga por que el ya sabe (?) pero aun así lo amo y le daré un premio por ser la cosa más bonitamente gorda del mundo.


	4. Sabado

Bueno al parecer nadie le ah atinado XD pero pues así me ahorro premios (?)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por continuar leyendo hasta ahora, nos vemos en las notas finales que son para los gatos gordos. (Por que son pesados y no pueden estar arriba)

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sábado

Ace odiaba los fines de semana por un sencillo motivo; "El" estaba ahí; Toda la semana Crocodile salía de casa antes que nadie y volvía cuando Ace y Luffy ya se encontraban dormidos, las únicas señales de vida que daba en aquellos días eran los trastes sucios en el fregadero y la cama revuelta que de alguna manera se había convertido en responsabilidad del pecoso hacer si no quería una reprimenda el fin de semana.

Debía admitir que las cosas no estaban tan mal, si bien al principio había sido un poco difícil después de dos años de "convivencia" continua había llegado a una especie de rutina más bien de extraños que viven en la misma casa.

Tras encender el cigarro al mayor Ace sirvió el café para el mayor mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, esperaba que Luffy durmiera hasta tarde como era su costumbre los fines de semana, si bien Crocodile nunca les había hecho nada ni a él ni al pequeño (eh incluso podría decirse que le agradaba un poco este ultimo) le ponía nervioso tener a esos dos en la misma habitación, a aquel hombre nunca le habían gustado los niños, o al menos eso era lo que el pecoso había pensado en sus cortas estadías en aquella casa d meses respectivamente, aquel sujeto era de los pocos a los que no le importaba sacarle de la escuela a medio ciclo con tal de deshacerse de el más pronto quizá por ello no había pensado en ningún momento que él y Luffy durasen tanto tiempo en aquella casa, pero después de dos años había podido notar que quizá no era a los niños a quienes el adulto odiaba, solo a él.

Ace era según la mayoría de su familia materna el "Asesino" de su madre y suponía que Crocodile como hermano de aquella mujer y ex-mejor amigo de su padre tenía motivos más que suficientes para odiarle.

Por todo lo que sabía el mayor era abogado pero por la pinta que tenía más bien le veía como matón a sueldo, quizá las tarjetas de su escritorio eran solo para disimular, después de todo ¿Qué clase de abogado va y se emborracha cada fin de semana sin falta y a veces hasta días entre semana? pero no pensaba que aquello fuera demasiado importante mientras el mayor siguiera poniendo comida sobre la mesa.

Comida que Ace preparaba normalmente y que ahora servía en silencio para ser consumida de la misma manera mientras él se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa con su propio café, concentrándose en aquel para no salir huyendo del lugar pues la mera presencia del otro azabache le incomodaba pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Luffy buscando el desayuno se encontrase por casualidad a solas con el mayor.

Parecía que la buena fortuna le sonriera por un momento cuando había visto al mayor ponerse en pie y llevar sus trastes hasta el fregadero pero no había tardado en darse cuenta que aquella era solo una sonrisa burlona pues segundos después había podido escuchar el claro tap tap tap tap de los pasitos apresurados en la escalera.-¡Buenos días!- Había llegado el grito de batalla de su hermanito desde la puerta colocada tras de él, y como un huracán en pleno vuelo el borrón de cabellos negros había ido a estamparse justo a las piernas de quien estaba ahora de pie en el lavadero dejando sus trastes sucios.- ¡Croco! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le había escuchado exclamar bastante emocionado, con aquella sonrisa sincera y amplia que el aludido había correspondido de manera que a Ace le parecía bastante siniestra.

-Intentaba huir antes de que tu llegaras, pero parece que me has ganado.- la risa de aquellos dos resonó en la cocina, una alegre eh infantil, la otra profunda y obscura, el contraste le crispaba los nervios al pecoso y con más fuerza había afianzado su agarre en la taza de café caliente.- Desayuna y arréglate, mas tarde iremos de compras.- comento el adulto para los dos chicos presentes, no se lo había dicho a Ace directamente pues no solía tratar con el mas de lo estrictamente necesario pero al menor le tenía las consideraciones que ningún otro chiquillo molesto alguna vez le había tenido, cuando escuchara el "¡Yosh!" precedente de aquellos jóvenes labios despeinando brevemente los ya revueltos cabellos de cama del mocoso, pero tenía sueño y era hora de irse y así lo había hecho, se había ido aun riendo un poco pues el nerviosismo del pecoso no le había pasado desapercibido y aunque un poco cruel debía admitir que le gustaba ver a aquel chico de esa manera, al menos era más agradable que verle con el seño fruncido ante todo en la vida, no que pudiera culparle por esa actitud tampoco.

Cuando el mayor dejase la cocina Ace había soltado el aire que había estado conteniendo, si bien no le gustaba estar cerca de su tío mucho menos le agradaba la idea de dejar a Luffy a solas con este y no por que sintiera que el más alto fuera a hacerle algo malo, no, muy por el contrario aquel sujeto parecía tratar a Luffy con el cariño que a él nunca le había brindado, no era algo racional la incomodidad que sentía a que esos dos estuvieran juntos, era más bien una cosa así como un instinto que le gritaba el hecho de que no les dejase a solas o algo se perdería, tenerle a ambos en la misma habitación no le gustaba, no quería decir que fueran celos pero probablemente también hubiera un poco de aquello.- Buenos días Ace ¿Te has quedado dormido en la mesa de nuevo?- había escuchado la dulce vocecita del menor preguntarle mientras se le acercaba bastante, como para ver si sus ojos estaban abiertos o no.

-B-Buenos días Lu, no, no me eh quedado dormido aun.- Había podido decir después de unos segundos, dejando por fin el café sobre la mesa, escuchando al otro comenzar a reírse de nuevo.

-Es que no te movías, últimamente te quedas dormido en donde seas, eh pensado que quizá deberías dormir mas Ace.-

-¿Oh? ¿Así que tú has pensado? ¿Debería llamar a los bomberos?- sintió un pequeño golpe en su brazo, no porque el golpe fuera deliberadamente débil, si no porque el chico aun era demasiado pequeño para hacerle alguna clase de daño con sus golpes, le dedico una amplia sonrisa al menor y comenzó a reír un poco con lo cual su hermanito se había calmado ligeramente.- bien, bien, ¿Y qué piensas si mejor te sirvo el desayuno?- la manera como se habían iluminado los ojos del chico lo había dicho todo.

Levantándose de su lugar el pecoso había servido el desayuno de ambos antes de sentarse a la mesa con el pequeño y tras dar gracias por la comida comenzar a devorar esta a la misma velocidad que si no hubieran probado bocado en tres días, el ritmo de muertos de hambre que se atiborraban la boca de alimento a más no poder para después apenas masticar y tragar era tan común que ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta arrasar con la comida de su plato, por que hablar implicaba perder tiempo y perder tiempo le daba al otro la oportunidad de intentar robar comida del plato ajeno si acababa antes que el contrario.

Tras el desayuno y fregar los platos los dos chicos se habían alistado para salir, si bien no era muy común salir en familia para las compras se hacia una pequeña excepción, Ace era mayormente quien sabía que era lo que hacía falta en la casa en todos los aspectos, desde comida hasta productos para el hogar, Crocodile manejaba el auto y pagaba por las cosas y Luffy… bueno a Luffy simplemente le encantaba salir, no habría habido forma humana de dejarle en casa si salían ellos dos, adema de que aun era muy pequeño, era completamente obvio que no le dejarían solo en casa.

Ace siendo aun menor de edad no podía manejar y no había forma de que el mayor fuera a soltarle las tarjetas de crédito tampoco como para hacer las compras y regresar en taxi, cosa de principios según él, aunque el pecoso no podía evitar rodar los ojos cada que el fumador decía aquello pues mientras los dos menores paseaban por los pasillos seleccionando todas las cosas que había que comprar para la ocasión el mayor les esperaba en la zona de licores seleccionando uno o dos vinos y otras cosas en lugar de ayudar a hacer las compras, tampoco era que el pecoso fuera a quejarse, así al menos podía aprovechar a estar a solas con Luffy que cuando no iba sentado dentro del carrito y pidiéndole que jugasen a los coches de carreras iba correteando de un lado a otro pidiendo que compraran esta o aquella otra cosa, ahora que el peligro de eso con u pequeño Luffy no estaba tanto en pasar por el área de juguetes sino más bien en la de aves y carnes… no podían salir de aquella área sin que el menor le echase un mínimo de 5 paquetes de productos diferentes que quería llevar y de los cuales el pecoso tenía que seleccionar y quitar mínimo tres y no era que no pudieran pagarlos, simplemente no quería mal acostumbrar a su hermanito a cosas que después no podría darle al estar ellos dos solos, porque a pesar de la comodidad de vivir como dependiente de alguien más el pecoso no había sacado de sus cabeza la idea de llevar al pequeño a vivir con él los dos solos en cuanto le fuera posible. Recordaba vagamente una promesa similar con otro niño de su edad hacía varios años, tantos que el rostro de aquel ya no era más que una mancha en sus recuerdos, pero mientras que aquella promesa no habido podido ser cumplida esta en definitiva la llevaría a cabo, costase lo que costase, ya no era tanto el tiempo que faltaba después de todo, solo un año más y podría pedir oficialmente la custodia del pequeño.

El dinero que había estado ahorrando desde los 15 años con aquel propósito lo pondría a muy buen uso, no iba a haber nadie que les detuviera, ni siquiera el mismo, porque estaba dispuesto a dar todo cuanto fuera necesario para mantener a ese pequeño rayito de sol a salvo del mundo que sabía podía lastimarle, mirando al niño que frente a él aun intentaba colarle más comida al carrito de mandado no pudo más que sonreír y alargar su mano a acariciar los cabellos ajenos.- ¿Sucede algo Ace?- le escucho preguntar confundido pues no era muy común que el pecoso le diera muestras de afecto en público, el aludido negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No pasa nada Lu, solo recordaba lo importante que eres para mi, en verdad te quiero hermanito.-

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro del menor le había hecho sonrojar ligeramente – También yo a ti Ace, te amo.- ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso de 12 años hiciera su corazón latir tan aprisa?

* * *

Por fin después de algún tiempo encontré la motivación para seguir escribiendo esto, espero el siguiente capítulo no me tome tanto tiempo como este XD gracias a quien aun siga leyendo esto y los comentarios son bienvenidos. Un agradecimiento especial a Shadow que aunque aun no lo sepa me dio un poco de motivación para seguirle a esto.

P.D. Para cuando leas esto gatito gordo probablemente haya mil notitas de gato más por el mundo, pero recuerda que en esta notita en especial te dejo un fragmento de mi corazón que te ama de la misma manera que los gansos a Satanás 3


	5. En mis sueños también estas tú

Ahora si no eh tardado una eternidad en actualizar, aunque los capítulos aquí siempre me salen algo cortos XD

Advertencia: Escenas sexuales.

P.D. te amo gatito gatoso, espero que disfrutes esto también 3

* * *

Cap. 5

En mis sueños también estas tú

* * *

-¿A-así... Ace?- murmuro el pequeño pelinegro inclinado sobre la cama y con los pantalones a las rodillas en una sugerente pose que dejaba apreciar perfectamente su rosada y estrecha entrada virgen, el rostro del menor teñido de un adorable carmesí buscaba el de su hermano para obtener su aprobación, sonriendo ampliamente al ver cómo le tenia observándolo embobado el chiquillo mostro un poco de sus perlados dientes en aquella sonrisa.- ya no aguanto Ace...- El aludido escucho el sugerente tono mientras miraba al chico mover sus caderas para tambalear ese precioso culo que se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.- Por favor...- aquella suplica junto con las acciones de aquel niño le tenían completamente empalmado, casi temía que en un impulso fuera a olvidarse de toda delicadeza y llegase a romperle completamente.

Inclinándose para probarle primero con la lengua como había visto en algún video o revista comenzó a introducir su lengua en la entrada del pequeño que comenzaba a soltar suaves suspiros y gemidos por las estocada que le propinaba con aquel húmedo musculo mientras el chiquillo removía las caderas, pidiendo con su propio cuerpo por más en cada contacto.- Ahhh... A... Ace...- el aludido llevo una de sus manos a la boca del menor para que no hiciera demasiado ruido, había podido sentir a aquel comenzar a lamer sus dedos, engulléndolos de manera glotona mientras les dejaba escurriendo de su saliva.- mphhh... - la dulce forma de gemir del pequeño hacia que se sintiera por demás extasiado

Sacando los dedos de la boca del menor había podido escucharle gemir su nombre nuevamente en aquella en aquella deliciosamente melódica voz, remplazando su lengua por sus dedos entre los glúteos del menor había comenzado a empujar con premura aquellos pero la pequeña entrada de aquel niño era tan estrecha que no había sido posible, teniendo al final que meter uno de sus dedos primero para intentar estirarla antes de introducir el segundo, y aun así podía escucharle gemir únicamente de placer, pidiendo que se apresurara, petición que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir siendo que el menor ya le tenía completamente erecto y desesperado por poseerle- Ahhh... más Ace... más...- en ese tono demandante y caprichoso que tan bien conocía el mayor escuchaba a Luffy gemir y gritar, envistiéndose a si mismo contra sus dedos como antes hiciera contra su lengua.- Ace... por... por favor...- cada que movía sus dedos en el interior ajeno podía sentir aquel palpitar deseosamente.- mnhhh... t-te... te quiero... te quiero dentro...- Ace dudo por un segundo, por mucho que su hermanito pareciera estar disfrutando de aquello no podía dejar de preocuparse por ir a lastimar aquel menudo y diminuto cuerpo pues su propia erección estaba tan hinchada y su cuerpo tan necesitado de atención que dudaba poder contenerse si se le ocurría intentar hacerle el amor, estaba seguro que en esas condiciones más que aquello seria más bien follarselo sin control, pero los redondos ojos de su hermano teñidos con aquella lujuria reflejo de la propia habían acabado por convencerle.

Tomando su propio miembro con una mano había retirado los dedos del interior ajeno para introducirse ahora él con toda la longitud de su hombría tan lento como le fuera posible.- nhhh... Luffy...- Soltando un ronco gemido al tiempo que se sentía engullido por la caliente piel del menor se había detenido solo un momento al terminar de llenar al pequeño con su grueso falo, tomando el desatendido miembro de su hermano para comenzar a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de los suaves movimientos que comenzaba a hacer en un principio, dejando el autocontrol escapársele poco a poco mientras iba volviendo las estocadas mucho más violentas, casi desesperadas, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente del cuerpo ajeno y de aquellos gemidos y jadeos que se mezclaban con los propios, la forma como el menor llamaba constantemente su nombre haciéndole excitar aun mas -Ahhh... Ace... Ace... ¿Ace?-

La voz súbitamente calmada del menor le había descolocado de momento, notando la obscuridad del cuarto mientras entreabría los ojos pudo ver el rostro de su hermano muy cerca del suyo, una de las piernas del más joven se hallaba colocada sobre su abdomen y los brazos de este al rededor de su cuello, Ace no recordaba haberse quedado dormido de aquella manera, lo único que recordaba era aquel estúpido sueño erótico que acababa de tener con el chico encima de él como protagonista, aunque era justo aquello lo que mas quería olvidar, agradecía a la obscuridad de su cuarto por que el chiquillo no pudiera notar el furioso sonrojo que le teñía hasta las orejas en aquel momento.

-Estabas haciendo ruidos raros mientras dormías Ace, ¿Te pasa algo malo?- La forma como el menor le miraba expectante podía sentirla a pesar de la penumbra, cuando el chico comenzara a removerse un poco había querido morirse al sentir la pierna del más joven rosar con aquella erección que parecía ser lo único que no quedase dentro del maldito sueño.- Ah, te has despertado 'feliz' ¿Era por eso que hacías ruidos? - le escucho decir y no había tardado mucho en adivinar que el chiquillo se refería a aquel problema entre sus piernas que esperase se le bajara pronto pues no había forma de que fuera a calmarla de la manera habitual con el mocoso ahí.

-Si... solo un poco.- murmuro el pecoso de manera renuente, el otro azabache tenia edad suficiente para saber lo que era una erección, solo no tanta como para verlas de manera morbosa o pervertida, si acaso solo pensaba en ellos como una reacción natural del cuerpo y aunque su zona genital comenzaba a despertar cada vez más en lugar de calmarse pues la pierna del chiquillo en aquella zona ejercía una deliciosa presión intentaba no pensar en ello.- ya se bajara.- susurro para el pequeño que le observaba como esperando algo, ahora que sus ojos comenzaban a ajustarse a la obscuridad del cuarto podía notar un poco más las facciones del chiquillo y veía en aquellos ojos la expectativita que no quería reconocer pero estaba casi seguro el otro no se callaría.

Por unos breves segundos el pecoso rogo que lo que pensaba no fuera verdad.- ¿No vas a acariciarla?- y ahí estaba Luffy que no le fallaba en cuanto a ingenuidad, mirándole sorprendido y de manera reprobatoria, como si el mayor no supiera qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, el leve movimiento que había podido sentir sobre su miembro por parte del muslo de aquel niño ya no pensaba que lo estuviera imaginando.- Puedo ayudarte si tu quieres.- escucho a su hermanito ofrecer con una gran sonrisa y había tenido que morder su mejilla por el interior para evitar soltar un suave gemido que entre aquella tentadora oferta y la caricia cada vez más descarada de la pierna ajena sobre su hombría le estaban amenazando con hacer soltar más de una sandez.

-No Lu...- El chico se detuvo al escuchar la negativa, por la voz de su hermano casi había pensado que le hubiera lastimado pero entre la respiración cada vez más pesada del otro y la expresión en su rostro no había podido hacer otra cosa que insistir, si al otro le dolía aquello que estaba haciendo quizá debiera ser más cuidadoso, después de todo sabía perfectamente lo sensible que era aquella zona, pero también podía ser que al pecoso le estuviera doliendo aquello precisamente por aguantarse el muy idiota ¿A caso no sabía lo que tenía que hacerse en ese tipo de ocasiones? quizá nadie se lo había explicado, después de todo no se veía que Ace hablase mucho con los mayores y a su abuelo Garp puede que se le hubiera olvidado comentarle aquello que pasaba con todos los varones sanos de su edad.

Bajando con su mano por el pecho de su hermano hasta el borde del bóxer ajeno Luffy había estado a punto de meterla en este cuando había sentido la mano del otro detenerle manera bastante firme.- Basta Lu...- había escuchado al pecoso murmurar un tanto suplicante, como si no estuviera seguro de querer regañarlo a pesar de estar frunciendo el entrecejo mientras le sostenía la mano.

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que se hace...- había dicho el menor recordando aquella vieja charla con su abuelo la primera vez que aquello le sucediera, mirando a su hermano con sincero asombro, entendía (por lo que recordaba de esa platica) que ese tipo de cosas se hacían en privado o con alguien especial, pero él no podía pensar en nadie más especial que su hermano realmente.

-Si... pero...- el pecoso parecía bastante contrariado, como si se debatiera consigo mismo por algún motivo.- No está bien Lu...- había acabado por soltar finalmente, parecía que aquel pensamiento de estar haciendo algo malo comenzaba a calmar a su vez su cuerpo y ahora que el menor no se hallaba tocándole podía mas o menos comenzar a controlar las malditas hormonas que el sueño húmedo que tuviera le habían alterado.-

-¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo en eso, tonto Ace, no sabes lo que dices- murmuro un tanto enfurruñado, intentando zafar su mano del agarre del mayor.

-No Lu, es algo que solo se hace con alguien especial... bueno no que tu no seas especia… mira… - mirando al chiquillo que parecía a punto de reclamar nuevamente soltó un pequeño suspiro - con tu pareja...- haciendo una breve pausa soltó por fin la mano del menor.- con tu novio o esposo o esposa...- añadió no muy seguro de que el menor comprendiera aquello del todo.

-Pero Ace...- sabia que aunque le dijera al pecoso que él era lo más especial que había para él mayor no lo comprendería, aquello de tratar con un hermano tan idiota a veces era realmente frustrante, inflando las mejillas había pensado por unos momentos en la explicación del mayor, mirando a aquel de manera encaprichada por la negativa a recibir su ayuda ¿Quizá el más alto pensaba que siendo un niño no sabría hacerlo bien? -Bien, entonces se mi esposo.- había dicho completamente decidido, mirando a los ojos del mayor mientras veía a aquel pasar saliva con algo de trabajo.

-No digas tonterías Lu- dijo intentando ignorar la leve mueca de dolor que aquella negativa había causado en el pequeño, el chico no sabía lo que decía, lo no sabía en absoluto.- además ya no hay nada que discutir, es algo que no debes hacer con nadie más y punto.- había murmurado bastante aliviado de que la excitación hubiera subsistido en aquella pequeña discusión, dándose la vuelta para el lado contrario al del menor para intentar dormir el resto de la noche lo más tranquilo que le fuera posible.- Más vale que te duermas ya o te mandare de regreso a tu cuarto.- murmuro para zanjar al asunto, escuchando más que viendo como el menor hacia su rabieta al lado suyo en la cama antes de quedarse dormido.

Soltando un suspiro al sentir que el más joven se calmaba el pecoso comenzó a acariciar la almohada con uno de sus pulgares repetidamente, si bien le había dicho al menor que no podían hacer aquello la propuesta del menor dicha tan a la ligera acerca de ser su esposo realmente le había dejado pensando mucho más que cualquier cosa acontecida aquella noche, si había algo que siempre había considerado como una simple fantasía idiota y degenerada era el ser algo mas allá que un simple hermano para aquel chiquillo... aun si el menor probablemente no sabía lo que decía el simple hecho de que hubiera dicho aquello le había hecho en cierta manera bastante feliz...

Era una lástima que aquello realmente no pudiera ser, y mucho más aun que el menor seguramente acabaría olvidándose de aquella idea al momento que encontrase con aquella persona especial hecha para él, joder, cuanto iba a odia que el chiquillo entrara en la adolescencia, de haber sido posible le hubiera gustado que este se quedase tal y como estaba en aquel momento para siempre pues en verdad prefería lidiar con sus cargos de conciencia que pensar siquiera en soportar que el mas pequeño le dijera y contara sobre sus citas con algún desconocido o su idiota interés en alguna chica, no, realmente no quería ni pensar en aquello, tendría que asegurarse que a nadie se le ocurriera poner sus sucias garras sobre SU pequeño eh indefenso hermanito, incluyéndose a el... solo esperaba que su estúpida fantasía estuviera de acuerdo en aquella ocasión.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Técnicamente después de ese sueño seguían cosas un poco más fuertes... pero me pareció que iba un poco cargado para el ritmo que estuve manejando en capítulos anteriores así que tendrán que conformarse con el sueño de Ace por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios me hacen feliz 3

con mucho amor y besitos para el gato, chu


	6. Alternativas

Con mucho amor para el gatito gordo… porque lo amo tanto como Ace a Luffy pero menos castamente 3

Capitulo 6

Alternativas

Apenas y había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando el despertador le avisara que era hora de ponerse en pie, perezosamente el pecoso se zafo del abrazo en el que había quedado dormido la noche anterior con su hermano y apago la alarma, sentándose en el borde de la cama con sus codos en las rodillas y las manos en el rostro, su promedio de sueño por noche había bajado a escasas 5 horas, entre las veces que despertaba con Luffy cerca y no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño y las que las pesadillas le despertaban no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para un sueño reparador lo que resultaba en que a ultimas estuviera malhumorado y hambriento la mitad del tiempo, su cuerpo intentaba compensar la falta de sueño con comida pero aun con ello no era poco común que se durmiera en cualquier lugar a últimas fechas, incluyendo en clases.

Soltando un suspiro volteo a ver al chicuelo que dormía plácidamente aun, siempre podía hacer que el chico dejara de acudir a su cuarto en el medio de la noche, que se alejara de el tratándole mal como cuando mas jóvenes, pero estaba seguro que eso lejos de solucionar algo solo agravaría mas el problema pues haría que su hermanito se pusiera triste y el ver a aquel chico triste o contrariado solo resultaría en que su humor se pusiera aun peor, además de que dudaba que la distancia ayudara a dejar de sentir las cosas que sentía por el menor, cada hora que pasaba lejos de él le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho que no sabía si catalogar como angustia o preocupación, situaciones como las de la noche anterior solo agravando su miedo a que alguien pudiera descubrir los impíos impulsos que sufría hacia el chico y le alejase de él.

Y pensar que la noche anterior el chiquillo se había ofrecido a... eso... mierda ni siquiera en su mente podía admitirlo, si lo admitía estaría dando rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones de nuevo y eso solo llevaría a mas complicaciones, si alguna vez se atrevía a tocarlo y alguien los descubría estaba seguro que nunca más le dejarían ver al menor... Sacudiendo la cabeza el pecoso intento librarse de aquellos pensamientos que igualmente no solucionarían nada, estar sin actividad era malo para él y había demasiado que hacer como para estar holgazaneando así que dando unos golpes a sus propias mejillas para despejarse se puso en pie.- Todo estará bien Ace, hoy se lo dirás...- murmuro para sí mismo aunque sabía que no lo haría, había estado intentando durante semanas ponerle un alto al rumbo que la relación que llevaba con su hermano estaba tomando y aun no lo conseguía en lo mas mínimo, cada que intentaba detener las cosas estas acababan mucho peor, pero al menos la noche anterior había sido un poco más firme, con esa idea en la cabeza había logrado calmar al menos un poco su culpable conciencia, una mentira al día para continuar, eso era lo que recetaba el doctor.

Colocándose unos shorts sueltos y una sandalias negras se había dirigido al baño para preparar aquel antes de ir a la cocina y cocinar el desayudo y almuerzo de ambos, una vez concluidas aquellas actividades había mirado el reloj de la cocina y notando que aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente para realizar sus ejercicios matutinos entro a su cuarto en silencio para evitar despertar al menor en caso de que este aun siguiera dormido.

Mirando a la cama pudo ver que el chiquillo dormía como una roca, no sabía ni por qué se tomaba tantas molestias si una de las cosas mas difíciles de ese mundo era despertar al menor sin que hubiera comida de por medio... y aun así el que el monito estuviera ahí le causaba cierta incomodidad sin saber bien porque. Lanzo una almohada sobre la cabeza del chico sin obtener respuesta alguna, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento.- hump...- sonriendo de manera ligeramente sardónica negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar con sus ejercicios, no era mucho lo que hacia después de todo, calentamiento, lagartijas, flexiones y sentadillas, si tenía tiempo algunas series con las mancuernas que su amigo Marco le había prestado, le habría gustado tener algunas pesas propias pero no iba a pedirlas, quizá debiera conseguirse un empleo de medio tiempo, si bien comprendía que la escuela era importante realmente necesitaría dinero para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se largara de aquel lugar pues aun si esa no fuera su intención estaba casi seguro que el sujeto (se negaba a llamarle tío) que en ese momento proveía para ellos dejaría de hacerlo en cuanto Ace cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y aun cuando Crocodile pareciera mostrar mucho mas "aprecio" por su pequeño hermanito del que alguna vez mostrase por él no planeaba, en ningún momento, dejar solo al menor con aquel tipo.

.

.  
.

El sudor perlaba el moreno cuerpo del mayor y su cabello ya de por si un tanto rebelde se apegaba a su rostro de forma desordenada, enmarcándolo sutilmente, los atentos ojos del menor sobre su cuerpo no parecían perderse detalle de aquello, terminando su rutina de ejercicio y sintiéndose observado había podido hallar al dueño de aquellos ojos completamente absorto y despierto.- Así que estabas despierto.- había murmurado con ligero fastidio, haciendo que el menor se pusiera un poco nervioso.- ¿Por qué no te veo preparando tu mochila para la escuela?- dijo arrojándole al mocoso la toalla con la que se secaba el sudor a la cara, haciendo que el chicuelo se sobresaltara y saliera apresuradamente a cumplir con sus deberes matutinos, la leve mueca de desagrado en su rostro no siendo tanto por el sudor de aquella prenda que le había sido arrojado como por el que el mayor no le hubiera permitido seguir observándolo.

A Luffy le hubiera gustado ejercitarse junto con su hermano pero este siempre se levantaba tan temprano y el menor era tan dormilón que le era casi imposible hacer casi cualquier cosa con él por las mañanas.- ¡Apresúrate o tomare mi baño sin ti Luffy!- escucho al pecoso gritar desde el cuarto de baño y apresurándose a remeter todos sus libros y materiales escolares en la mochila se dirigió corriendo por el pasillo hasta aquel lugar, eso era algo que no podía permitir definitivamente.

Entro al baño justo a tiempo para pillar al mayor quitándose los shorts de ejercicio. La sonrisa que su hermano le había dedicado le había hecho devolver esta aun mas grande y alegre, levantando los brazos para que el mayor le quitase la camisa del pijama se había quitado sus propios shorts y ropa interior con rapidez, si algo le gustaba bastante era jugar con su hermano en la bañera de su habitación, esta era tan grande que cabían los dos de manera perfectamente cómoda.- ¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¿Sabes?- emocionado dejo que el mayor le ayudase a entrar a la bañera mientras parloteaba con este.- Hoy será la selección de los electivos escolares, ¿Crees que pueda apuntarme a alguno?- sintiendo como el mayor comenzaba a tallarle con la esponja con cuidado se dejo hacer sin protesta alguna, sonriendo mientras sentía su cuerpo ser recorrido por la esponja y la espuma.

-Claro Lu ¿Ya sabes que a que te gustaría inscribirte? cierra los ojos.- sintió como el agua le caía por el cabello y la cara, el menor tuvo que guardar silencio por un momento cuando sintiera la esponja en su rostro aunque estaba impaciente por hablar, aun así espero al menos hasta que el chico de las pecas le enjuagase la cara.

-A todas.- contesto el menor con naturalidad echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras su hermano comenzaba a enjabonarle el cabello, ganándose una suave risa por parte de su hermano mayor la cual no había dudado en acompañar a pesar de no saber los motivos de esta.

-Luffy, eso no es posible.- le escucho decir tranquilamente mientras continuaba lavándole el cabello, le agradaba como el mayor masajeaba cuidadosamente su cabeza mientras hablaban.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto el pequeño en un tono de sincera curiosidad sin desanimarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Por que Los horarios no te lo permitirán Lu, chocaran entre sí, y aun si pudieras inscribirte a todas las actividades sería demasiado trabajo.-

Meditando en la respuesta de su hermano Luffy se dejo enjuagar el cabello antes de comenzar a chapotear en el agua, dejando que el mayor se aseara a sí mismo por unos instantes. -Quiero talla tu espalda Ace.- Dijo obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte del aludido mientras este le alcanzaba la esponja ya enjabonada.- Entonces, si me uno a todas las actividad que se pueda... aun así estaría bien ¿No? Mientras eso le dé tiempo libre a Ace para estar con sus amigos está bien.- comento el pequeño mientras tallaba la espalda del mayor con ahincó, poco consiente de los efectos de sus palabras en el mayor.

-Luffy...- murmuro no seguro si preocupado, feliz o dolido de que el chiquillo estuviera pensando en él para aquella decisión.- No es necesario que te preocupes por eso...- aun si el mismo habíase estado preguntando que haría para que su hermano no estuviera solo mientras trabajaba tenia aquel leve resentimiento de pensar que quizá el menor ya no quisiera pasar más tiempo con él.

-Pero Ace, necesitas tiempo para descansar y hacer tus cosas...- aun sin ver su rostro podía percibir la tristeza en la voz del menor .- no quiero... no quiero ser una carga para ti Ace...-

Girándose para mirarle a la cara al menor le tomo del brazo para jalarle a un apretado abrazo con bastante fuerza antes de darle un pequeño coscorrón.- No digas idioteces Luffy, tu nunca serias una carga para mi.-

.

.  
.

.

.

A pesar de todo las palabras del menor retumbaron en los oídos del pecoso durante toda la mañana, después del desayuno y de dejar al monito en la escuela se había marchado en dirección a su propio colegio preocupado, por primera vez en días, por algo más que sus problemas hormonales, pues si bien frente al menor había pretendido no tomarle importancia a sus palabras ahora que estaba en clases y los temas le parecían tan triviales y aburridos no podía evitar pensar en ello más de la cuenta, el sabia que encargarse de un niño no sería tarea fácil pero en ningún momento había visto a Luffy como una carga, no era eso lo que le tenía preocupado sino mas bien el que el pequeñín pudiera sentirse de aquella manera, no sabía que había hecho o en qué momento había dado a entender al menor aquello y eso le preocupaba pues no quería hacer sentir mal al chico de manera innecesaria.-Portgas D. Ace.- el tono firme pero peligroso en el que había sido llamado su nombre le había devuelto a la realidad.- Pase al frente y resuelva la ecuación.-el leve deje de malicia en aquellas palabras no iba para nada oculto, el profesor Donquixote Doflamingo siempre había sido conocido por su tendencia a preguntar a aquellos estudiantes que no se encontrasen prestando atención pues disfrutaba viéndoles sufrir eh incluso se rumoreaba que había apelado (en varias ocasiones) a la dirección escolar para que se reinstaurara el permiso a aplicar los castigos físicos, afortunadamente estas solicitudes habían sido denegadas una tras otra así que tenía que conformarse con torturar a las pobres almas a su cuidado con sus clases y exámenes, siempre buscando los ejercicios y problemas mas difíciles para el grado en turno.

Por suerte para Ace (o quizá no) las matemáticas eran una de sus materias fuertes y por mas que "el Don" (como le llamaban coloquialmente) se empeñara en humillarlo tras unos minutos el problema del pizarrón ya estaba resuelto y de manera correcta para el disgusto del pajarraco.-Bien hecho señor Portgas.- Alabo vanamente aquel rubio con esa sonrisa amplia y retorcida, viendo como el pecoso correspondía a aquella con una propia, orgullosa y triunfante.- Seguramente las páginas 352 a 373 del libro de ejercicios tampoco representaran un reto para usted.- la sonrisa del más joven se había desvanecido de inmediato.- para mañana.- musito al final de manera melosa aquel alto hombre que siempre portaba gafas obscuras independientemente del clima antes de concederle al pecoso el permiso para irse a su lugar.

-Por si te sirve de consuelo aun si te hubieras equivocado el Don te hubiera dejado tarea extra.- Escucho a su amigo Marco susurrar desde el pupitre detrás del suyo cuando fuera a sentarse, Ace le dedico una mirada de odio al rubio del peculiar peinado aunque sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, la sonrisa ligeramente burlona de su amigo le jodia mucho pero no pudo evitar burlase de él a su vez cuando Doflamingo le dejase al otro rubio la misma tarea "Por hablar en clases" eso era justicia poética, pensó mientras recargaba ambos brazos en su pupitre para seguir escuchando la aburrida sesión, ahora que lo pensaba quizá debiera hablar con alguien respecto a sus problemas y bueno, a pesar de lo pesado que se llevaban Marco seguía siendo su mejor amigo, mejor sería hablar con él terminada la clase, seguro podría darle algún buen consejo.

.

.  
.

.  
continuara

Gracias por leer y comentar~ de verdad que me hacen muy feliz los comentarios

P.D Gato, estas gordo, no tengo nada más que decirte, tu sabes lo que hiciste….


	7. Entre clases

Creo que eh tardado un poco por que eh estado escribiendo todo a la vez (las 3 historias que tengo oficialmente)… así que no crean que no eh estado trabajando, solo que mi cabeza anda por todos lados XD

Muchas gracias a quien aun siga leyendo esta historia, y al gatito al que le duele la pancita muchos mimos para que se sienta mejor.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Entre clases

* * *

-¡Yo, Ace!- La voz de su amigo Marco le había hecho voltear, tras matemáticas aquel había desaparecido y no le había visto en toda biología ni historia, ahora veía de nuevo al mayor este se hallaba acompañado de su grupo de amigos habituales, la mayoría de ellos delincuentes con los que el rubio se saltaba las clases agradables pero a los que el moreno no frecuentaba demasiado, a duras penas frecuentaba al rubio y eso solo porque estaban en el mismo salón de clases, Marco era en realidad 2 años mayor que él pero debido a su alta cantidad de ausentismos en clase ya había repetido un grado dos veces de manera que habían acabado siendo compañeros de clases cuando normalmente nunca lo hubieran sido, Ace apenas podía creer que alguien desperdiciara de aquella manera tal cantidad de tiempo pero el rubio era tan relajado y confiado que se empeñaba en decir y actuar como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo y aunque el pecoso siempre le reprendía por su falta de empeño aquellos reclamos eran respondidos ya por palabras mordaces ya por una amplia y afable sonrisa contra la que poco podía hacer, debía ser realmente grandioso ser el hijo del dueño de una empresa comercial bien establecida.

-En serio Marco, no puedo creer que sigas saltándote las clases con el historial que ya tienes…- murmuro el pelinegro en un intento de meter algo de sentido común en aquella cabeza de piña de su amigo que insistía en usar ese ridículo corte que le hacía lucir mayor de lo que ya era.

-Si bueno, no todos tenemos la capacidad de morir durante el 90% de las clases y aun así sacar buenas notas bello durmiente.- había cortándole el rubio con una perezosa y amplia sonrisa, ganándose un gesto algo sardónico por parte del azabache.

-Jodeté Marco.- La risa calmada pero maliciosa del rubio ante aquella respuesta le había hecho sentir un poco incomodo y cuando este le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y tomase su rostro para acercar sus rostros hasta sentir el vaho del aliento contrario no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ligeramente mientras sus labios formaban una línea perfecta, no le agradaba tanta cercanía por parte de otros chicos.

-Preferiría joderte a ti.- la risa general por parte de los amigos del rubio le había quitado la mayoría de la tensión al momento, incluso el rubio no había tardado en seguirles.- Tu cara es un poema cuando te pones así Ace.- haba dicho al sentir al otro zafarse de aquel agarre, permitiéndolo sin quejarse.

-Tu idiotez es un poema.- murmuro algo enfurruñado el aludido, ganándose unas cuantas risas burlonas que ahora iban dirigidas al rubio, la broma ya comenzaba a hacerse vieja a su parecer, incluso a los amigos del rubio ya no parecía causarles tanta gracia y en realidad al sonar la campaña aquellos habían desaparecido de nuevo, dejando a Ace y Marco solos en su salón para esperar al profesor de física.- Hablando en serio Ace, no creo que sea bueno que duermas tanto en clase, la mayoría de los profesores te lo dejan pasar por alto debido a tu situación y porque saben que te esfuerzas bastante para conservar tu beca, pero el Flamingo tiene sus ojos sobre ti y lo sabes.- Ace soltó un suspiro, sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero a veces sentía como si no pudiera evitarlo, a veces por mucho que durmiera su cuerpo no parecía obedecerle apropiadamente durante el día de cualquier forma, quizá fuera solo el estrés con el que se estaba cargando cada que se acercaba mas la fecha en la que se independizaría o quizá era la situación con Luffy a últimas fechas. Sabía que la narcolepsia era una enfermedad que corría en su familia pero hasta ahora no pensaba haber presentado síntomas y esperaba no comenzar a presentarles, por lo que sabía la gente que sufría de aquella enfermedad no podía tener ciertos trabajos y aquello solo le añadiría una complicación mas a sus esfuerzos. Pensaba y esperaba que solo fuera la falta de un sueño reparador.

-Ya me las arreglaré.- dijo viendo el gesto que el otro hacia con los hombros dándole a entender que aunque le preocupaba no se metería demasiado en sus asuntos, eso era algo que le agradaba de su amigo, podía decirle las cosas cuando se sintiera listo de ellas sin sentir la presión u obligación de tener que decirlas.

-Bueno, como sea, pásame la tarea de física.- Dijo comenzando a revisar la mochila del pecoso sin su consentimiento, sabía que el menor le pediría ayuda si la necesitaba.

-Deberías hacer tu propia tarea de vez en cuando.- comentó el pelinegro dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera, sin impedirle en lo absoluto que tomase su cuaderno de física y comenzara a copear la tarea de cualquier modo, esperando tranquilamente a que terminase con aquello para que le devolviera su cuaderno.

Sentándose al revés en su silla el pecoso había decidido recargar sus brazos cruzados en el pupitre del rubio, colocando su rostro sobre aquellos y cayendo dormido de inmediato, el lápiz del mayor se había detenido al notar la tranquila respiración que movía las hojas del cuaderno suavemente, con una rápida mirada pudo comprobar que el otro ya no le hablaba pues ya había quedado inconsciente.- Eres bastante tierno cuando te lo propones.- murmuro el rubio recargando el codo en el pupitre y su rostro contra su propia mano para observar como Ace dormía tan apaciblemente en el bullicio de la clase que aun no empezaba, ya le despertaría cuando el profesor entrase por la puerta.

Acariciando la mejilla del moreno habría deseado besarle y quizá lo hubiera hecho de no haber estado en público y de no ser porque ya bastante se había molestado con él Ace por el incidente del beso y Luffy, según el pecoso era su culpa que el aprovechado de su hermanito menor lo "forzara" a besarlo, y quizá tuviera cierta parte de razón… aunque no por los motivos que aquel decía.

Había conocido al pelinegro hacia ya casi 4 años, cuando el tenia 15 y Ace solo 13, y si en ese entonces el chico le había parecido una cosa linda y abrasable a pesar de su mal carácter y su forma de actuar un tanto agresiva, testaruda y mordaz ahora se lo parecía aun más, era verdad que el pecoso había cambiado bastante desde aquel entonces, poco a poco al irle conociendo se había ido encariñando con él y su historia y a pesar de que casi no podía verle fuera de la escuela pues el mayor insistía en echarse la responsabilidad de cuidar de su medio hermano aquello nunca le había molestado demasiado hasta que aquel mocoso había comenzado a encariñarse con SU pecoso más de lo que al rubio le gustaba, estaba bien que fueran queridos hermanos y todo pero las actitudes que comenzaba a tomar aquel chiquillo que no eran las normales entre familiares, entendía que el pecoso fuera muy importante para él pero Ace no era el único que aquel mocoso tenía como se empeñaba tanto en actuar; Ace por otro lado realmente no tenía mucha gente que le ayudara.

La situación familiar de Ace no era exactamente buena por lo que había escuchado, siendo hijo de la rama "ilegitima" de la familia los únicos que realmente le habían tratado medianamente bien en esta habían sido su abuelo Garp y su "medio" hermano (estos dos no eran consanguíneos en realidad, Garp había tenido dos hijos, Dragón el padre de Luffy y aquel otro sujeto del que su amigo no había querido ni siquiera mencionar su nombre y que era su propio padre) por lo que tras la muerte del anciano no era de extrañarse que el pecoso se desviviera por su "hermanito" y no es que hubiera nada de malo en realidad con la actitud de Ace, lo que no le gustaba para nada era que el susodicho hermanito no parecía contentarse con aquel cariño filial que el mayor le profesaba si no que buscaba acaparar toda su atención y tiempo, cada vez que Marco se había armado de valor para invitar a salir al pelinegro a comer o al cine por ejemplo siempre era rechazado con la excusa de que debía cuidar del pequeño como si aquel no tuviera bastantes familiares o amigos con los que podría haberse quedado y no deseaba hacerlo por capricho de estar con el mayor.

También había aprendido que no era simplemente eso pues Ace no tenía demasiados problemas en llevar a Luffy cuando le invitaba a jugar a su casa o a cualquier lugar que implicase un gasto extra, el pecoso era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse invitar a lugares sin pagar y menos aun para pedir que pagasen por él y por la garrapata que no se le separaba en momento alguno, no era poco común ver un sonrojo disimulado cuando llegaba con helados o bebidas para los tres en alguna salida al parque, al rubio no le importaba demasiado pagar por el pecoso y su monigote, el dinero nunca había sido un problema en su casa, incluso cuando mayor tenía un empleo ya asegurado y no le habría importado mantener al pecoso y a su hermano de ser necesario, no le hubiera importado si el pequeño no fuera siempre tan odioso pues bien mientras le estuviera dando algún obsequio o poniendo atención a él no decía nada las cosas cambiaban completamente si al mayor de los D se le ocurría "ignorar" a su hermanito por siquiera unos minutos, el pequeño era un manipulador nato y al primer pucherito el hermano mayor siempre caía rendido ante aquellos encantos que Marco no veía por ningún lado. No entendía francamente que era tan encantador acerca de un escuincle mimado como lo era Luffy.

Claro que esto no habría pasado a mayores si el mocoso no se hubiera metido en terrenos demasiado peligrosos, aun recordaba aquella "practica" que había tenido con el pecoso, el sensual suspiro que el pecoso había soltado sobre sus labios al separarse de aquel beso de practica había sido demasiado delicioso, con la excusa de ayudarle al chico a practicar para cuando tuviera que besar a alguna chica en el futuro el rubio se estaba dando el agasaje de su vida, los labios suaves y finos del pelinegro eran un manjar y cuando enredaba sus dedos en el ondulado cabello del chico podía sentir a este ahogar leves gemiditos en aquel beso que se hacía cada vez mas y mas sensual, solos, sentados a un costado de la cama del pelinegro en el suelo, no había sido demasiado difícil ir guiando al pelinegro con sus manos hasta tenerlo recostado contra la cama, acariciando con sus manos cuello y espalda de manera suave y lenta para poder fácilmente colocarse entre sus piernas eh intimar el beso todavía más.

Habían dejado la puerta abierta, ese había sido el primer error, Luffy que llevaba un rato dormido en la sala tan plácidamente como si no hubiera estado mirando un maratón de películas de terror, podría haber entrado a interrumpir en cualquier momento pero Marco estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer que el pecoso se relajara entre besos y caricias como para detenerse por un segundo y pararse a cerrar la puerta pero quien había interrumpido el beso al final había sido el mismo pecoso quien empujara a marco en busca de aire, con un furioso sonrojo en el rostro y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos o quizá era el corazón propio palpitándole de manera desenfrenada al ver en los vidriosos ojos del pelinegro aquella sombra de deseo que había estado buscando, podría haberle besado entonces de la misma manera y acabado en un lugar mucho mas comprometedor con el moreno, aquel había sido el segundo error, le hubiera besado de nuevo de saber que ahora ya no se lo permitiría mas.

No le había besado de nuevo no porque no quisiera si no por que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo había divisado al menor de los hermanos espiándoles desde el hueco de la puerta, al verlo no había dicho nada, solo le había dedicado una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa mientras colocaba un beso mucho más dulce y suave en los labios de su hermano, aquel había sido su tercer error, había declarado la guerra y sin saberlo siquiera la había perdido ahí mismo pues de haber aprovechado y empujado un poco más los límites del pecoso aquel habríase doblegado y cedido hacia un lugar de donde después no habrían podido regresar, estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho la historia de hoy no habría sido la misma, hubiera podido seducir al pecoso con sus besos, hubiera podido declararle su amor, hubiera podido tenerlo rendido y pidiendo por mas, pero en lugar de eso había sido cursi y gentil eh incluso le había recalcado que no se emocionara o se hiciera ilusiones, que aquello solo había sido un ensayo; ahora veía lo estúpido que aquello había resultado.

Ahora que sabía que no solamente había perdido su oportunidad con el pecoso sino que además se había convertido en el confidente de este cuando unos días después le fuera a llorar que por su culpa el chiquillo idiota de Luffy le había pedido que lo besara y peor aun que aquel lo había hecho, sabía que no era Ace quien tenía la culpa de aquello si no aquel maldito mocoso infernal que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación en la que ponía a su hermano, por que cuando escuchaba al mayor relatarle todas sus preocupaciones acerca de estarse convirtiendo en un pederasta más que los celos el enojo que sentía era por aquella preocupación que el mayor no tendría por qué estar sufriendo respecto a lo que sucedería si alguien llegaba a verle con Luffy de aquella manera, aquel estúpido empeño del menor por besar a su hermano y por las cosas que seguramente el mayor de los D omitía le hacía contraer el pecho dolorosamente causando que un irremediable enojo surgiera contra si y contra el menor de los D pues más que la idea de ver al chico que le gustaba con otro lo que le atormentaba realmente era ver a este sufrir.

Era irónico pues que aquel mismo enojo mal dirigido acabase haciendo que en lugar de consolar a su amigo terminara diciéndole cosas hirientes o preocupándole aun mas, el mal habito de saltarse las clases que ya había superado tras conocer al pecoso ahora comenzaba a recaer en el con tal de evitarlo, o al menos de vez en cuando, después de todo aun albergaba sentimientos por el menor y la esperanza de que quizá pudiera hacer que las cosas cambiaran si tenia la oportunidad de hablar un poco con el otro respecto a lo que sentía, no había estado a solas con el chico desde la noche en que le había besado y rogaba por una oportunidad pero no estaba seguro si su amigo en verdad estaba tan ocupado cómo le decía o solo era una excusa para no estar de nuevo a solas con él.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo no se ah tratado de Ace y Lu pero también tienen que entender que Ace tiene vida fuera de su casa(¿?) bueno, algo así, ya en el próximo capítulo prometo que volvemos con el AceLu XD

Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios siempre son apreciados 3

Al gatito mucho mucho amor y besos con babas como los de mimiku


	8. Recaida

Sé que eh demorado un poco... abajo les cuento porque.

Gato... te oreo... pero te amo... pero te oreo... es complicado.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Recaidas

* * *

Luffy adoraba su escuela, las clases quizá pudieran resultar aburridas a veces pero la mayoría de sus maestros eran agradables y sus amigos hacían de cada día una nueva aventura, entre historias y juegos la mayoría del tiempo apenas y pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lo siguiente que sucedería en el día, no eran muchos los momentos en los que tuviera sosiego en las clases pues entre los regaños si se le ocurría quedarse dormido y las bromas y notas lanzadas entre amigos no le quedaba demasiado tiempo libre para preocuparse de las cosas, especial empeño ponía en aquel acto de no detenerse un solo segundo cuando se sentía un tanto indispuesto.

Había despertado ligeramente adolorido de la garganta, no sabía por qué, no recordaba haberse enfermado hacía mucho tiempo así que ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Ace, seguro que solo había sido imaginación suya. pero aun ahora en medio del receso mientras se encontraban viendo quien podía escalar más alto en los arboles no dejaba de molestarle aquella sensación de fatiga que le estaba haciendo perder frente a su amigo Zoro, el ligero mareo que le había hecho perder apoyo y resbalar no había querido explicarlo, prácticamente había sido arrastrado a la enfermería por sus amigos, cuando el practicante de médico le había medido la temperatura le había mandado a acostar de inmediato, que dijera que llamaría a su contacto de emergencia era lo que más le había alterado.

Su contacto era Ace y prácticamente le había suplicado a aquel chico ojigris de apellido extraño que no le llamara, al final el tipo había consentido a llamar a su tío y para suerte del pequeño aquel había estado dispuesto a recogerle de la escuela.- ¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal mocoso?- había dicho aquel hombre llevándose el puro a la boca por inercia y sacándoselo de nuevo al recordar que estaba en la escuela del menor y aquel no era lugar para fumar.

-No quería preocupar a Ace.- murmuro escondiéndose ligeramente entre las sabanas de la cama de la enfermería, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos.

-Igual se preocupara ahora que lo sepa.-

-Mmm... - atreviéndose a salir un poco de debajo de aquel refugio blanco el chiquillo atento sopesar un poco al mayor, no era muy común que conviviera con él a solas.- quizá no tenga que enterarse...-

Entornando una burlesca sonrisa el más alto de nuevo había llevado el puro a la boca por mera costumbre- Tienes agallas mocoso, pero ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? no planeó quedarme a esperar en esta maldita escuela y tu no vas a quedarte aquí tampoco-

El menor pensó por un momento, no era común que su tío pasara por él a la escuela.- Dices que querías comprarnos un helado y vamos por Ace a su escuela.- había aventurado logrando que el mayor soltase una risa gruesa y burlesca que el chiquillo no había sabido bien cómo interpretar.

.

.

El resto de las clases de aquel día habían pasado tan normales como cualquier otro, tras de que Marco le despertase con aquel golpecillo a su nariz había pasado el resto de física mal humorado pero despierto, aunque estaba casi seguro que aquel humor negro que le estaba acompañando no era únicamente por aquella forma de despertarle, de hecho ni siquiera se debía probablemente a que el rubio pareciera evadirle un poco entre clases a últimas fechas, no le gustaba aquel sentimiento pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer si el mayor no le decía lo que sucedía, encima de eso debía "lidiar" con su situación familiar y económica, no quería seguir dependiendo de la caridad de otros por mucho tiempo, quería hacerse cargo se sí mismo y si era posible de su hermano pequeño aunque después de las palabras de Luffy aquella mañana en la bañera se cuestionaba ligeramente si aquel quería realmente que le cuidara.

En verdad le hacía falta hablar con alguien al respecto de aquello y de su decisión acerca de conseguirse un trabajo a tiempo parcial, por la mañana había estado revisando el estatuto escolar y no parecía haber ninguna prohibición especifica, mientras no bajase sus calificaciones la beca que recibía no correría peligro, aunque a ser sinceros aun si hubiera estado prohibido buscar trabajo mientras estudiaba lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma, solo habría tenido que tener más cuidado.

Al escuchar la campana del final de hora sonar pudo escuchar más que ver al chico detrás suyo ponerse en pie apresuradamente, apurándose a alargar su mano apenas si había alcanzado a tomarle por el borde de la camisa para llamar su atención antes de que aquel pudiera huir nuevamente.- Marco.- al escuchar su nombre ser llamado en aquel tono serio el rubio le había encarado cruzando sus miradas.- Tenemos que hablar...- aquel chico de los ojos color miel había levantado una ceja de manera expectante, como alentándole a continuar.- oh... no ahora... - dijo un poco mas bajo el pecoso, soltando la camisa ajena.- ¿Está bien después de clases?-

-Esta bien cuando tú quieras Yoi.- escucho al más alto decir de manera segura y amable, sonriendo para él de aquella forma que le reconfortaba y hacia corresponder a esa sonrisa, definitivamente y aun con todos sus defectos Marco era su persona favorita... después de Luffy.

.

.  
.

La última clase del día para el pecoso era optativa de inglés, idioma que odiaba pero que estaba poniendo especial empeño en aprender ya que pensaba que con aquello seria un tanto más sencillo conseguir un empleo decente, su amigo Marco, sorprendentemente, no requería tomar aquella materia pues su madre le había enseñado aquella lengua (nativa de su país de origen) desde pequeño y en lugar de aquella tomaba otro idioma de manera que no vería al otro chico hasta saliendo de clases, tendría al menos una hora entre el momento en que saliera de la escuela y tuviera que ir a recoger a su hermanito aquel día debido a su selección de extracurriculares, había estado seguro que tendría tiempo suficiente de no ser porque apenas terminada la clase pudo escuchar el tono de su celular llenar el aula, había sido un poco vergonzoso pero al menos el profesor no había hecho mucho alborozo dado que las clases ya estaban terminadas.

La molestia inicial ante ese inconveniente con el celular se había incrementado aun mas al ver el numero del que provenía la llamada, aunque más que una molestia real aquel sentimiento que pendía del pecoso podría haberse denominado mas como una pesadumbre llena de extrañeza, habría preferido no contestar pero sabía que debía hacerlo así que sin articular palabra alguna presiono el botón verde de aceptar llamada y se dispuso a esperar por la gruesa voz que no tardo en surgir del auricular.- ¿Donde estas mocoso? Date prisa, estamos esperándote en el frente.- Sin darle tiempo a responder el menor pudo escuchar a la perfección el clic del término de la llamada, aquello realmente era inusual, incluso cuando ya no había sonido alguno proveniente de su celular no le había soltado por unos buenos 3 segundos, cuando levantara la mirada y viera a Marco entrar por el umbral de la puerta había reaccionado ligeramente.

Guardando sus cosas a prisa Ace le explico como mejor pudo al rubio que tendrían que dejar su charla para otra ocasión, aun estaba un poco fuera de sí cuando se coloco la mochila a los hombros y salió del edificio, el monito saludándole efusivamente desde la ventanilla trasera del cadilac negro le había parecido casi tan irreal como el sujeto que sentado en el asiento del conductor fumara uno de sus puros mientras ni siquiera ponía atención a otra cosa que el periódico que se hallaba leyendo.

Cuando el mocoso de las pecas hubieras subido al auto Crocodile doblo su periódico y encendió el motor del auto.- Bueno, vamos por el maldito helado.- comento aun con el puro en la boca, dando marcha al auto y sin voltear a ver al sorprendido Ace a su lado.

.

.  
.

3.45 helados después habían vuelto a casa con un feliz monito y un muy confundido pecoso, mientras Ace miraba al cadilac negro alejarse y se volteaba a abrir la puerta de caoba claro con chapa dorada del lugar donde habitaban no podía evitar sentir que eso no era más que una maldita pesadilla y que cuando abriera la puerta habría un monstruo cocodrilo dispuesto a devorarle... el monstruo no había sucedido, lo que si había sucedido había sido un chicuelo con el rededor de la boca toda llena de caramelo que se le había echado encima mas hiperactivo de lo normal, sabía desde el primer momento que aquello pasaría y sin embargo la situación había sido demasiado bizarra como para detenerla.- AceAceAceAceAceAceAceAceAce...- había comenzado a escuchar al menor canturrear su nombre incesantemente

-¿Si Luffy?- intentando mantener la calma había ido a la cocina para buscar un trapo limpio mientras su hermanito correteaba tras de él.

-¿Te divertiste? Yo me divertí, dijo el tío Croco que si me portaba bien me traerá una sorpresa, ¿Tu qué crees que sea? ¿Me porte bien? Ace ¿Me quieres? Yo te quiero mucho, eres la persona más especial de todo el mundo, ¿Tienes mucha tarea? Yo casi no tengo ¿Jugaras conmigo?-

\- Luffy, cálmate, necesito limpiar tu cara.- murmuro un tanto desorientando por el rápido parloteo del menor, mojando el trapo y pasándoselo al más joven por la cara tanto para que dejase de hablar un poco como para limpiarle.- Si, tengo algo de tarea.- murmuro recordando los ejercicios de matemáticas que le tendrían entretenido por unas buenas 3 horas cuando menos además de su tarea regular.- y no se... supongo que te portaste bien y...- intentado recordar todo lo que el menor había dicho dejo el trapo sobre el lavabo de la cocina mientras iba por la mochila que antes dejase en el recibidor, en realidad no estaba seguro de haber escuchado la mitad del parloteo bien.- bueno, no sé, no creo que tengas hambre así que supongo que empezaremos con la tarea ahora y hare de cenar más tarde, ¿ok?-

El monito había asentido enérgicamente antes de subir a su cuarto por su propia mochila, bajando con ella en tiempo record mientras el mayor comenzaba a sacar sus propios libros de estudio, tan distraído por todo lo extraño de la situación que ni siquiera había reparado en que la mochila del menor había estado en casa y no en el auto cuando fueran por él.

.

.

.

Era ya bastante noche cuando el pequeño se presento en su habitación, un mal sueño había pensado Ace antes de que el menor se colara en la cama y callera dormido de inmediato, la respiración un poco pesada y entrecortada sin embargo no le había gustado mucho y si la luz hubiera estado encendida no le hubiera pasado por alto el leve rubor en su rostro causa de la fiebre, claro que la misma tampoco le había pasado inadvertida mucho tiempo, en cuanto el chiquillo se acurrucase en contra de su cuerpo la inusual temperatura y la leve capa de sudor que perlaban todo el menudo cuerpo del más joven le habían sido imposible de ignorar ¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño hubiera caído enfermo de aquella manera tan pronta? la respuesta había sido más que obvia al instante, aquello no era una enfermedad naciente si no una recaída y él ni siquiera se había enterado de la primera vez, de pronto todas las extrañezas del día encajaban a la perfección, Luffy no había querido que su hermano se enterase de aquella enfermedad así que no había ido a buscarle hasta que las cosas fueran demasiado mas allá del control del chiquillo.

Ace intento calmarse un poco, con las manos un poco temblorosas le había retirado el pijama al menor para dejarle en ropa interior antes de ir por unas compresas frías, aplicando aquellas al cuerpo de su hermanito en silencio, creyó que el monito estaba dormido hasta que aquel se había quejado de manera más que obvia por la temperatura de aquellas compresas contra su cuerpo demasiado caliente.

-Es una lástima que no sea una chica.- le escucho delirar en voz baja, haciendo a Ace salir un poco de sus cavilaciones de cuánto tiempo habría pasado el menor ocultándole aquella enfermedad para que llegase a aquel punto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lu?-

-Sanji ah dicho que si fuera una chica me habría besado para quitarme la enfermedad, así Ace no tendría que cuidarme.-

La sangre del mayor comenzó a sentirse un poco caliente debido a varios motivos, nunca había pensado en los amigos de su hermanito como malas personas pero quizá alguno que otro concejo de esos rufianes probablemente no fuera tan bueno para una mente tan joven como la suya, y el echándole toda la culpa a Marco.- Esas son tonterías Luffy, las cosas no funcionan así.-

-Pero Sanji ah dicho...-

-Sanji no sabe nada.- murmuro en voz baja a pesar del enojo evidente en su voz.- esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con que seas una chica o no...-

-Ah, entonces solo son los besos.- El menor abrió los ojos ligeramente, observando el rostro algo rojizo de su hermano mientras respiraba de manera un poco pesada.- ¿Estás bien Ace? ¿Te eh contagiado?-

-Estoy bien y tampoco son los besos.- se inclino sobre el pequeño para rosar sus labios suavemente en un casto contacto mientras acariciaba la cálida piel de las mejillas ajenas.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- el menor simplemente negó, haciendo que el más alto sonriera.- ¿Ves? Te eh dicho que son patrañas.-

-Es porque no ah sido un beso de adultos.-

El mayor de los D trago saliva un poco pesado, quizá no debió siquiera haber comenzado con aquello.- Aun así no funcionaria.-

-Lo haría si fuera una chica.-

-Te eh dicho que no tiene nada que ver con eso.-

-Entonces no me has besado bien.-

El más alto sintió la sien comenzar a palpitarle ligeramente, aquella situación comenzaba a desesperarle un poco y con el menor en ropa interior realmente podría haberse aprovechado de los hechos tanto como quisiera pero no quería hacerlo, su hermanito estaba enfermo y un idiota le daba malos consejos de como curarse, debería comenzar a poner mas atención en con quienes se juntaba el pequeño.- Bien, lo haremos como los adultos para que veas que no tiene nada que ver.- murmuro resentido hacia no sabía quién, quizá solo no quería pensar en que su hermanito llegase a hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no fuera él.- pero no puedes hacer esto con otras personas, ¿Me entiendes Luffy?- el pequeño asintió, separando los labios levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, completamente a la disposición de su hermano mayor.

Las manos de Ace en su piel se sentían tibias y ligeras, mientras el mayor se inclinaba a besarle nuevamente pero de manera más profunda el menor podía sentir sus pulmones clamar por aire mucho antes de lo que le gustaría debido a la enfermedad que no le dejaba respirar adecuadamente, la lengua de su hermano contra la propia demasiado caliente por la fiebre le ahogaba levemente, haciéndole escurrir ligeramente la saliva por la comisura de sus labios mientras intentaba aferrarse como podía al torso desnudo del mayor, la piel de su cuerpecito contra la del más alto se sentía demasiado bien, casi fresca, cuando el mayor se separase pensó que aquello terminaría ahí, suspiro complacido al sentir como se equivocaba y su hermano iba llenándole el cuerpo de suaves besos y caricias.

Los besos en el cuello y los hombros del menor más que para calmar a este estaban dirigidos a intentar calmarse a sí mismo, con una de sus manos apostada en la cintura del menor mientras la otra acariciaba el obscuro cabello ajeno podía sentir los suspiros del chicuelo alentarlo a ir mas allá en cada momento, la calentura de su propio cuerpo poco tenía que ver con alguna enfermedad física y aunque no lo había planeado y no quería realmente al llegar a la base del cuello del pequeño no había podido detenerse a sí mismo de dejar una pequeña marca rojiza que en este, quizá Luffy aun estaba demasiado lejos de aquel tiempo en que le interesase alguna cosa como la que le estaba haciendo pero entre su conciencia y los celos aquellos últimos eran los que ganaban la batalla.

Recostado en el hueco del cuello de su hermano la propia respiración del pecoso era más agitada mientras la del menor mucho más tranquila de momento le había descolocado un poco, le tomo un par de de segundos notar que el chiquillo habíase quedado dormido de nuevo, la fiebre había bajado un poco y el menor necesitaba descansar, exhausto y un poco culpable al no haber notado la enfermedad del más joven hasta aquella noche abrazo al pequeño para acunarle entre sus brazos, si algo pasaba con el niño esa noche no le tomaría desapercibido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Había tenido tan buen ritmo últimamente y luego voy y me enfermo -w- y encima de eso se me juntaron varias cosas… bueno así es la vida, perdón por la demora pero ahí vamos... y si, aprovechando la experiencia de primera mano... espero que nadie más este enfermo por ahí, es horrible -w- gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos. Si alguien lee mis otras historias las esteré actualizando en lo que resta de la semana probablemente.

P.D. Gato mimame, te secuestrare los besitos de coneja para que me des sopa caliente y esas cosas


	9. Después de la calentura

La gente viene y va y yo lo entiendo, pero a veces soy bastante dramaqueen… a veces me pregunto si soy rara por agarrarle cariño a gente que ni siquiera conozco… bueno, supongo que lo que quiero decir es que aprecio mucho a todos mis lectores, con reviews o sin ellos, pero cuando dejan un comentario dejan una pequeña sensación cálida en mi pecho y a veces hay personitas que dejan muchos y me encantan pero cuando desaparecen siempre me pongo a pensar en ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿Habré dicho algo que les ofendiera? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Seguirán en el fandom? ¿Ya no les gustara la historia? Quizá no han tenido tiempo, quizá han tenido un accidente o se han enfermado o su semana no ah sido buena… y así, mi mente vuela con facilidad pero bueno, no sé ni por qué digo todo esto XD perdón por los delirios, por favor disfruten.

Al gato gordo le amo y yo se que tu si estás ahí aun y espero que sigas a mi lado por siempre, te amo 3

* * *

Capitulo 9

Después de la calentura

* * *

Luffy había despertado con la garganta seca, el vaso de agua que normalmente estaba junto a su cómoda se hallaba vacio y a regañadientes había tenido que deshacerse del agradable abrazo en el que le mantenía su hermano para ir por algo de beber, bajando de la cama con cuidado había podido sentir el fresco de la noche haciéndole temblar ligeramente, con sus sandalias puestas había buscado la camisa del pijama y colocándose aquella sin abrochar antes de bajar a la cocina, el ver la luz de esta encendida le había parecido bastante curioso.- ¡Croco-chan! ¿A qué hora llegaste? - había preguntado amistoso al ver al mayor sentado a la mesa del desayunador con una taza de café y un plato de comida vacio al lado, casi nunca encontraba a el mayor en casa y realmente no sabía a qué hora llegaba normalmente.

\- A la hora que ya dormías.- murmuro el aludido sacándose el puro de la boca y tirando la ceniza de este en cenicero de cristal que se hallaba justo frente a él, el olor de aquel tabaco al principio no le había agradado mucho a Luffy pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a el al punto que ya no arrugaba la nariz al estar cerca de su tío, era parte de su olor personal al igual que la colonia un poco fuerte y almizclada que usaba en el cabello.- ¿Y el resto de tu ropa mocoso?- Habiéndose servido su vaso de agua el menor había volteado a ver sus piernas desnudas, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado después de que se metiera a la cama de Ace en busca del calor de su hermano así que simplemente se había encogido de hombros para darle a entender al mayor que no tenía idea donde había quedado.

Ignorando la mirada levemente reprobatoria que el más alto le daba Luffy había bebido su agua terminando aquella por completo antes de hacer una exagerada expresión de saciedad al acabarse el contenido del vaso.- Bueno, buenas noches tío Croco.- había dicho tras dejar el vaso en el fregadero antes de sentir el gancho de la mano ajena en el cuello de su pijama hacerle detenerse. Que el mayor usara un garfio en lugar de una mano falsa o aluna otra cosa en aquella extremidad que le faltaba a el menor siempre le había parecido bastante genial, le hacía parecer una especie de pirata de los que salen en las películas- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto echando la cabeza para atrás para ver al más alto que se había puesto tras del, el gesto de duda del mayor solo le había hecho ladear un poco el rostro en esa misma curiosa posición donde por la pijama abierta daba un agradable espectáculo de su pecho desnudo hasta la ropa interior.

-No, nada, regresa a la cama mocoso, después hablaremos.- volviendo a sentarse tomo el puro que había dejado en el cenicero de nuevo para darle una calada a aquel, mirando como el chiquillo lo veía con los ojos llenos de curiosidad por un instante antes de regresar por donde había venido, exhalando el humo del cigarro Crocodile había estado pensando en preguntarle al menor si sabía lo que era la provocación, probablemente no, había decidido arbitrariamente y le había observado subir hasta la segunda planta mientras descartaba la idea, no pasaba suficiente tiempo con sus sobrinos como para darse cuenta de muchas cosas pero el mocoso de las pecas nunca se había comportado de la manera como lo había visto aquel día y dudaba que mucho tuviera que ver con que quisiera ser un hermano ejemplar, pero aquel probablemente no era el momento adecuado para hablar con el más joven de los D, la 1:30am en un día de escuela no era precisamente el mejor momento, quizá otro día.

.

.  
.

.

Cuando regreso a la habitación de su hermano aquel aun dormía, acostado boca arriba y solo con la mitad de una pierna bajo las cobijas lucia realmente gracioso, Luffy había pensado ir a por la cámara que le habían obsequiado hacia unos meses en su cumpleaños para sacarle una foto y molestarlo después pero otra cosa había llamado su atención, en aquella posición y con únicamente los pantalones de pijama puestos su hermano lucia... bueno... no sabía exactamente como describirlo pero acercándose lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta el lado del pecoso se había deleitado por unos instantes en contemplar a Ace de aquella forma tan relajada y apacible, incluso el leve ronquido que emitía le parecía bastante agradable, con una de sus manos el pequeño se había atrevido a pasar la llena de sus dedos por el hombro hasta uno de los brazos ajenos, lanzando una furtiva mirada nerviosa al pecoso y después a la puerta antes de continuar, por algún motivo sentía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía, quizá el hecho de que lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquel cuerpo al que a veces espiaba mientras Ace no le veía era justo aquello que el pecoso le había prohibido tocar el otro día.

Mordiendo su labio inferior el más joven había deslizado su mano por la curva del pecho ajeno que comenzaba a notarse más ancho y marcado y el vientre ya plano, sin ningún vestigio de la redondez infantil que compartiera con Luffy apenas unos años antes, el cuerpo de su hermano era tan diferente al propio que no podía evitar sentir aquella curiosidad incluso por otras cosas, el suave montículo un poco despierto entre las prendas inferiores del pecoso por ejemplo...- Ace... yo...- su joven manita se había detenido al borde de los pantalones ajenos, quería adentrar esta mas allá de esa zona pero no quería desobedecer lo que su hermano le había dicho apenas unas noches antes, el suave suspiro que abandonara los labios del pecoso mientras le acariciaba de aquella forma sin embargo había sido demasiado, un feliz calor que le recordaba al generado por los besos de su hermano le había surgido ante aquella deliciosa reacción de su hermano y como la primera vez con los besos quería mas de aquello.

Sus deditos acariciaron suavemente por encima de la tela, probando, preguntándose lo que le gustaría al más alto, lo que le haría sentir bien, sintiendo más que viendo como aquella hombría bajo la tela iba tomando forma y tamaño muy diferentes a los que normalmente veía cuando se bañaban, desde que el otro le impidiera tocarlo la primera ocasión había estado muriéndose de la curiosidad por ver aquello pues nunca le había sido posible descubrir a su hermano tocándose a sí mismo, y ver que había tratado varias veces, pero Ace decía que tocase su puerta antes de entrar y Luffy no solía desobedecer a su hermano, no por lo regular…

Quería verlo, quería ver y conocer todo de Ace.

Los suspiros y gemidillos que en alguna ocasión anterior había confundido con dolores ahora le habían hecho sonreír.- Luffy...- el aludido se detuvo un poco asustado al escuchar su nombre en esa ronca voz, creyendo que el mayor había despertado retiro su mano al instante, viendo como el más alto se removía y quejaba antes de volver a quedar quieto en la cama.

El corazón le latía en los oídos al menor, la manera como su hermano había llamado su nombre en sueños mientras le tocaba había hecho que todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentrase en sus mejillas y después más abajo, cerca de la boca del estomago, subiéndose de nuevo a la cama había comenzado a llenar el rostro del pecoso con breves besos, haciendo que aquel se removiera un poco mas.- Ace... - con su rodilla apoyada entre las piernas de su hermano podía sentir perfectamente como el miembro de aquel iba tomando mas rigidez conforme le frotaba en contra de su muslo, escuchando el leve quejido de la boca ajena había detenido sus movimientos de nuevo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no veía nada malo en ello, no entendía realmente por que su hermano insistía en que estaba mal algo que se sentía bien.- Ace lo siento... ¿Duele?- pregunto a el que aun dormía, bajándose de su cuerpo un poco confundido al no estar muy seguro de estar haciendo aquello bien, después de preguntar a su hermano había decidido investigar un poco por su cuenta esas cosas, quería tocar a su hermano de aquella manera pero el mayor le había dicho que no podía hacerlo... también le había dicho que no lo hiciera con nadie mas así que quizá pudiera... o debiera... no sabía ni que pensar...

Volteando su mirada hacia abajo de nuevo había sido presa de la curiosidad, el bulto entre los pantalones del mayor ahora era tan notorio que si pasaba su manita por aquel podía sentir solamente la gruesa e hinchada punta del fallo ajeno y los suaves quejidos de su hermano continuaban ahora aunque no le tocase...

-Ace...- intentando despertar al mayor había comenzado a colar su manita debajo de la ropa del otro moreno, sintiendo a aquel removerse cuando su tímida mano acariciara bajo la tela de los bóxers la hombría de su hermano con la puntita de los dedos.- Ace despiertas... ¿Pu... puedo?- el mayor había abierto los ojos un poco, cristalizados aun por el sueño y esas sensaciones que el pequeño le había estado provocando mientras dormía.

-Luffy...- entre suspiros y jadeos había ido recuperando poco a poco la conciencia solo para caer en cuenta de que no estaba imaginando las torpes y suaves caricias del más pequeño.- Lu... ¿Que... que haces?-

-Ace... déjame ayudarte ¿Si?- el apenado y suplicante tono en el que el menor había pedido aquello lo había vuelto loco, si en sus cinco sentidos ya era presa fácil a cualquier cosa que dictara el menor ahí en ese instante solo había asentido como estúpido sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que había aceptado hasta que sintiera aquella infantil manita tratando de abarcar el ancho de su miembro y apretándole ligeramente, haciendo que experimentara tal oleada de placer que había acabado arqueándose involuntariamente.

-nhhh... Lu...- la forma lenta y delicada como el menor subía y bajaba por toda su extensión en un cadencioso ritmo tenia al más alto al borde de la suplica, la amplia sonrisa que pudiera ver en el joven rostro no sabía si era angelical o demoniaca, el menor parecía verdaderamente complacido por las reacciones que le estaba provocando y en verdad era así.

Para Luffy no había nada mejor que hacer sentir bien a su querido hermano y ver como aquel disfrutaba con las caricias que le brindaba le hacía sentir feliz a el también, de a poco comenzó a acercar el rostro de nuevo al de su hermano para comenzar a besarle suavemente, el sabor de la boca del chico de las pecas era tan delicioso que a Luffy siempre le parecía estar disfrutando de un delicioso postre y como tal intentaba hacer que durara lo más posible a pesar de su instinto de querer devorarle de una sola mordida, en esta ocasión sin embargo apenas sellar los labios del mayor se había arrepentido ligeramente pues de aquella forma no podía escuchar los agradables sonidos que Ace soltaba mientras le atendía, la forma como llamaba su nombre una y otra vez entre suaves suspiros también le gustaba demasiado.

-Luffy... nhh... por favor...- creyendo que el mayor le pedía por mas caricias el monito había aumentado el ritmo de aquellas, masturbando a su hermano con algo más de fuerza y causando que a aquel le fuera aun mas difícil articular y mantener su voz baja al mismo tiempo, no quería ser escuchado después de todo pero en aquel momento en poco podía pensar que no fueran más de esas atenciones.- Tu... tu boca Lu... por favor... -

El desconcierto se apodero del monito por un instante ¿Su boca? Aquella idea jamás se le habría ocurrido por sí sola, probablemente porque era físicamente imposible realizar aquello (que el supiera) y como tal lo había descartado.- mhh... por favor Lu... hazlo con tu boca...- el suplicante susurro de su hermano le había sacado de sus cavilaciones de inmediato, aceptando aquella idea sin dudarlo más.

-Yosh... ya voy Ace...- murmuro bajando a la altura del miembro del mayor, sacando aquel de entre la pijama y la ropa interior para contemplarle embelesado por un momento antes de comenzar a llenarlo de suaves besos y lamiditas, chupando un poco la punta mientras seguía recorriéndole con las manos, la petición que al principio le había parecido un poco extraña ahora se le asemejaba la mejor idea del mundo, el sabor de su hermano era mucho más penetrante en aquella zona y aquel liquido que emanaba en pequeñas gotitas de la puntita del miembro del mayor aunque extraño en sabor no le desagradaba del todo, además de que podía oír libremente los gemiditos de aquel otro muchacho que llamaba por su hermano de manera tan amorosa y necesitada, Luffy no sabía muy bien porque pero parecía que aquel calor que antes solo estuviera en sus mejillas y su estomago comenzaba a bajar también a su vientre, haciendo a su cuerpo ponerse "feliz" con las reacciones de su hermano.

Aquello había sido una clara emboscada, los jugueteos que su pequeño hermanito tenia con el ya le volvían loco y ahora que le había sorprendido medio dormido y demasiado necesitado su mente le había gritado una alerta que su cuerpo no había alcanzado a comprender, antes de saberlo ya se hallaba pidiendo por aquello tan sucio y horrible que el menor parecía más que encantado de hacer, su mismo corazón latía tan fuerte que Ace temía fuera a salirse de su pecho y además de los incontrolables gemidos que más o menos ahogaba mordiendo sus labios y el nombre de su hermano su cerebro parecía haber perdido la batalla ante el libido y casi daba gracias que aquello no le permitiera pronunciar la sarta de sandeces que quería soltar en ese momento, cada rose del menor con su lengua y sus manos quemaba y mandaba una oleada de placer por su cuerpo, cuando había sentido aquellos besos en la endurecida y torturada erección que el más joven le había causado casi había temido que aquello nunca fuera a terminar, el pequeño era tan inocente que no había forma de que supiera el dolor que le estaba causando aguantar esa placentera agonía.

Las suaves caricias y besos lejos estaban de calmar la excitación que sentía y mas que remediar el calor de su cuerpo solo parecían avivarlo, al momento de sentir la boca ajena engullir por fin la punta de su miembro instintivamente había llevado una de sus manos a la cabeza del menor, tomando sus cabellos y haciéndole tragar su falo casi por completo, el chiquillo apenas y se había quejado, Ace le había visto meter en su boca pedazos de carne más grandes que su propia hombría así que poco le sorprendía que fuera capaz de acomodarle casi sin esfuerzo, estaba seguro que había sido mas la sorpresa ante los bruscos movimientos la causa de esos quejidos que escuchase del menor que cualquier otra cosa, o al menos eso trataba de pensar para poder entregarse por completo a la placentera sensación que esa húmeda cavidad envolviéndole por completo le causaba, marcándole un ritmo un poco más acelerado al tiempo que le envestía ligeramente la boca con el movimientos de sus propias caderas.- Lu... joder...- susurro fuera de sí, soltando el cabello del menor para poder incorporarse un poco, quería, necesitaba observar aquella deliciosa forma como el otro le estaba atendiendo, dejando que el menor tomase su propio ritmo.

-No aguantare mucho...- susurro el más alto mientras su hermanito continuaba atendiéndole con un ritmo más o menos similar al que le había marcado, usando su lengua para saborearle por completo y haciendo que el mayor gimiera un poco más alto.- Lu... basta...- susurro halando de nuevo el cabello del más joven para intentar separarlo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

De mala gana el pequeño se había sacado de la boca el miembro de su hermano solo para sentirle correrse en su cara con un sonoro gruñido, aferrando sus manos a su cabello de manera levemente dolorosa, la escena había sido tan terriblemente erótica que Ace había temido volver a empalmarse, el rostro de su hermanito manchado con su propio semen lucia tan delicioso que había tenido que inclinarse a lamer su semilla de las mejillas del menor, encontrándose con una mirada de reproche por parte del pequeño cuando se separase de su rostro.-¡Ace! ¡No es justo!.- le escucho decir antes de sentirle enzima suyo, besándole de manera efusiva eh intrúyente, lamiéndole los labios con hambruna y dándole suaves mordiditas en la lengua y el resto de la boca.- Era mío Ace... no lo comas...- el tono de berrinche de aquellas palabras a pesar de sus acciones había sido tan terriblemente adorable que el mayor no había podido evitar reírse.

-¡No te rías!- Se había quejado el mas joven jalando levemente del cabello del otro para que dejase de hacer aquello que le estaba haciendo enrojecer más que todo lo que habían hecho anteriormente, no le gustaba sentir que su hermano se burlase de él.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ya! ¡Está bien!- exclamo el pecoso al tiempo que se afianzaba a las manos del otro para que dejase de jalarle el cabello.- está bien, ya no me reiré.- la sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo no le había abandonado aun, a pesar de que algo dentro de él le estaba carcomiendo poco a poco y de que lo que acababan de hacer estaba sumamente mal la mirada de desconfianza del pequeño no dejaba de parecerle graciosa.

Luffy no había tardado mucho en soltarle, abrazándose a su cuello en lugar de eso.- Realmente te amo Ace.- articulo el más joven seguido de una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, aquel gesto había hecho al mayor acelerar el pulso en demasía, la manera tan sincera como el chiquillo siempre le decía aquello era casi demasiado para él pero le gustaba, le gustaba en verdad y quizá aquello no fuera tan malo, quizá y solo quizá, en una pequeña y recóndita parte del planeta donde no habitaban personas cerradas de mente aquello no estaba mal... era casi una lástima que ellos no habitasen uno de esos lugares.

-Y yo a ti Luffy...- se atrevió a susurrar con la pesadez de saber que aun si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos estos no podían ser descubiertos, todo el nerviosismo de lo que acababa de acontecer con su hermano le había ido llegando de a poco hasta hacerle hormiguear las manos ¿Que era lo que acababa de hacer? volteando a ver la alarma junto a su cama los números que brillaban en rojo marcaban las 2:00am, Joder, esperaba que Crocodile no estuviera en casa aun o, que al menos, no les hubiera escuchado.

.

.  
.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, no quería que acabara tan pronto pero…. Emm… bueno nos vemos en la siguiente, gracias por leer y los comentarios siempre se agradecen 3


	10. Rutinas

Me propuse a actualizar esta antes de fin de año y creo que apenas lo eh cumplido... muchos buenos deseos y rico yaoi a todos en este nuevo año, en especial al gato gordo que tanto amo y que siempre cambia de opinión sobre sus OTPs pero que igual me soporta las mías XD

Te amo gatito lindo, espero seguir a tu lado este año que viene y muchos más hasta siempre de toda la vida.- gente diabética por favor abstenerse de leer las notas del gato, excepto el gato.-

* * *

Capitulo 10

Rutinas

* * *

Con el menor fuertemente atrapado entre sus brazos aquella noche Ace había caído en un sueño pesado eh incomodo, como si temiera (y con razón) que alguien fuera a robarle al menor si dormía sin este cerca o si dormía demasiado tiempo en sí, aquella al parecer sería otra noche sin descanso reparador para el pecoso, verdaderamente necesitaba hacer algo al respecto y ahora que había cedido en cierta forma estaba casi seguro que las cosas solo irían de mal en peor. Si su tío los había descubierto estarían perdidos y entre eso y el futuro que veía avecinarse ahora que había cedido un poco a sus bajas pasiones no le parecían un buen panorama... quería mas, joder, eso era lo peor de todo, quería mas de Luffy y de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, eso más que todo lo demás era lo que lo asustaba, el chico no era más que un niño y sentía que se hubiera aprovechado de él.

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todas las mañanas pero a diferencia de siempre Ace le había apagado desde el primer ruido, llevaba ya un buen rato despierto y aunque sabía que eso le causaría problemas durante el día los meros nervios de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior eran demasiados como para dejarle conciliar el sueño más allá de cuando el cansancio le vencía, había pasado la mitad de la noche viendo la marca que dejase en el cuello del menor, aquello probablemente había sido el peor de todo su descontrol, dejando de lado su conciencia culpable y la pobre moral que parecía tener esa maldita marca que para alguien inexperto podía pasar por alguna irritación o roncha para el más alto era casi un blanco llamativo de sus pedofilias actividades.

Saliendo de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole casi tan aprisa como la noche anterior el pecoso había recorrido la casa entera, dejando para el final la habitación de Crocodile donde había encontrado una cama deshecha pero vacía y todas las luces apagadas, respiro por fin tranquilo, a pesar del aroma a tabaco mucho mas perenne en aquella habitación que en el resto de la casa no había podido evitar notar que incluso la ceniza al lado de la cama lucia muerta y fría, aquello era tranquilizador en cierta manera, adentrándose a tender la cama acabo con aquella tarea a prisa antes de regresar a su propia habitación, encontrándose con su hermanito aun dormido sonrió un poco antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Los trastes en el fregadero y la cama que Ace acababa de arreglar daban la pauta de que Crocodile había estado en la casa la noche anterior pero no había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella, de alguna forma aquello le tranquilizaba pero también le dejaba la duda de si habían sido escuchados o no, si alguien descubría lo que acababa de hacer con Luffy las consecuencias no serian buenas para nada...

Y así hubiera seguido preocupándose el pecoso durante largo rato de no ser porque el chicuelo de 12 años que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina únicamente en ropa interior se le había abrazado con fuerza al pecho por la espalda mientras el lavaba los trastes, enterrando su cara en la espalda del mayor Luffy había soltado un perezoso bostezo, su camisa se había acabado cayendo de tantas vueltas que diera en la cama cuando ya no sintiera al mayor en esta y recién despertado no había visto la necesidad de volver a ponérsela, con la diferencia de edades y estaturas el menor le llegaba casi dos cabezas por debajo de la propia, quizá cuando el chico tuviera 18 y el 23 la diferencia no pareciera tan abismal pero ahora con los delgados brazos del menor en torno a su cuerpo a la altura del diafragma y aquella respiración entre la parte baja de sus omóplatos no podía dejar de notar que incluso para alcanzar esa altura el menor había tenido que ponerse de puntitas.

Tampoco había dejado de notar el ardor de la piel ajena sobre la propia a pesar de que el chiquillo descalzo no parecía tener más fiebre.- Buenos días Ace.- Escucho al otro susurrar colocando un efusivo beso en su espalda que le había hecho estremecer, haciendo que dejase de prestar atención a lo que cocinaba por un segundo, volteando a ver al menor.

-Bu... buenos días Lu...- susurro viendo como el otro se acercaba un poco mas y levantaba el rostro en una clara muestra de lo que quería, tras un segundo de duda el más alto se inclino para alcanzar a rosar los labios del menor de manera casta y cariñosa, debía dejar de hacer, de malacostumbrarlo a esa clase de muestras de afectos nada propias de los hermanos pero no quería hacerlo, su mente le decía que lo detuviera pero viendo la enorme sonrisa del menor casi deslumbrarle tras separarse de él no encontraba corazón para hacer aquello.- ¿Dónde está tu ropa?- pregunto un tanto incomodo de tener al menor paseándose semidesnudo por ahí, aquel simplemente había ido a sentarse a la mesa, al borde de esta, con las piernas separadas y las manos juntas en medio de sus muslos.

-En tu cuarto, creo.- contesto el monito moviendo los pies al frente y atrás a destiempo mientras veía a su hermano volver su atención de nuevo al desayuno, por lo regular Ace ejercitaba primero y después preparaba el desayuno y Luffy por tanto le espiaba un rato aun calientito en la cama, aquel día sin embargo el mayor no parecía haber seguido la rutina, Luffy se había levantado tras darse cuenta que el pecoso no regresaría al cuarto pronto y cuando su nariz capto el aroma de la comida había bajado a prisa para ver a su hermano preparando aquella, le gustaba bastante ver a Ace cocinar, era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz pues podía sentir el cariño en la comida del mayor aun si aquella solo eran huevos revueltos y tostadas con mantequilla y queso o jalea.

-No deberías andar así por ahí...- escucho a Ace decir y el menor no pudo reprimir una leve risilla.

-¿Por qué no? Solo estamos Ace y yo.- dijo observando al otro servir la comida en dos platos, viendo como la colocaba en la mesa su boca había comenzado a salivar instintivamente, quería probar la comida de su hermano de una vez aunque sabía que esta probablemente estaba demasiado caliente, después de todo acababa de salir de la sartén.

-Porque no...- había dicho sin ánimos de darle explicaciones al menor acerca de que no estaba bien pasearse semidesnudo por la casa porque le hacía querer cosas que no estaban bien.- además, no debiste ocultarme que estabas enfermo.- tocando con uno de sus dedos la frente del menor mientras le reprendía vio a este hacer un pequeño puchero que hacia le perder toda resolución por regañarle ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan adorable cuando le regañaba?

-No quería preocuparte.- había dicho el pequeño mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos de cachorro que habían hecho al más alto no poder continuar con aquel semblante molesto.

-Aun así debes decirme ¿Como podrás curarte de otra forma?- de manera inconsciente comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor bajando por el costado de su cabeza hasta la mejilla ajena, casi no se había sorprendido cuando el otro le echarle los brazos al cuello, sonriendo ampliamente para el mientras aun seguía jugando con sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Te diré la próxima vez si me curas como anoche..-

El mayor había tardado mas de 3 segundos en registrar lo que el más joven había dicho y los colores de su cara habían cambiado al rojo obscuro enseguida, provocando la suave risa del menor.- Tu cara es un poco graciosa Ace, pero me gusta.- había escuchado al otro decirle antes de sentir los labios del más chico sobre los suyos buscando un contacto más marcado, si no podía probar la comida de Ace tendría que probar a este mientras aquella se enfriaba.

Ace casi por instinto había cerrado los ojos y respondido al contacto, si solo ver al pequeño tan apetecible sobre la mesa le había hecho sentir levemente alterado el estar así tan cerca y con el otro demandando por mas contacto le había hecho sacar el sano juicio por la borda, si ya habían hecho lo que habían hecho la noche anterior ¿Por que debía importar más ahora? Porque ahora si estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo... pero mientras Luffy no le dijera a nadie (por que el seguramente no le diría a nadie lo que había hecho) quizá no estuviera tan mal...

Las suaves manitas del monito habían bajado delineando el cuello y pecho del mayor, deteniéndose en el pantalón de pijama del más alto y acariciando con descaro el bulto que había podido sentir formarse contra su cuerpo, extrañamente tras la noche anterior su mismo cuerpo parecía reaccionar de manera extraña a las muestras de cariño y los roces con su hermano, su joven manita rosaba al mismo tiempo entre ambas hombrías, causando que los suspiros se intercambiaran al mismo ritmo que su saliva hasta que el pecoso se separase del beso, mirándole como si quisiera echarle la culpa de algo pero no estuviera seguro si hacerlo o no, Luffy solo había sonreído, no le importaba cargar con la culpa de cualquier cosa que dijera Ace, lo amaba y no había forma de cambiar eso, a sus 12 años ya sabía lo que quería y no veía por que no podría obtenerlo si el mayor también le quería a él.- ¿Sabes Ace? Haces que mi cuerpo se ponga muy 'feliz'...- había susurrado metiendo su mano bajo la propia ropa interior, hasta entonces Ace no había reparado en la excitación del pequeño.

Saber que no era el único que respondía de aquella manera física llenaba al pecoso de una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado preocupantes para enfocarse en ellos de momento, ahora que había notado la 'situación' del pequeño esta le era imposible de ignorar. inclinándose un poco sobre el menor comenzó a bajar por el cuello y el pecho de este con pequeños besos, causando que el más joven comenzara a respirar aun mas agitado, colocando sus manos en el borde de la ropa interior ajena y bajando aquella hasta dejar al más chico desnudo sobre la mesa.-Ya veo que es así...- había dicho contemplando a aquel chico completamente a su disposición por un segundo antes de regresar al húmedo beso, acariciando la espalda del más joven mientras le apegaba más a su propio cuerpo, sintiendo cada movimiento y cada jadeo del más joven mientras aquel seguía tocándose de aquella manera tan falta de vergüenza, rosando quizá sin quererlo la excitación del pecoso.

-Deja que te ayude yo Lu...- había susurrado al separarse de nuevo, bajando una de sus manos hasta el excitado miembro de su hermanito y apenas perviviendo la afirmativa de este entre los suspiros y gemidillos que el menor no se molestaba en esconder o disimular. Como había dicho, estaban solos, pero ¿Los escondería si no fuera así?

Las manos del menor se habían aferrado a los brazos de su hermano con fuerza cuando le sintiera comenzar a atenderle, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquello mientras echaba la cara un poco hacia atrás al sentir que el pecoso se separaba un poco más de su boca, Luffy parecía disfrutar tan pura y sinceramente de aquello que Ace no había podido evitar ponerse levemente celoso, mientras el mismo se la había pasado demasiado tiempo torturándose por los impíos pensamientos y sentimientos que albergaba por el menor aquel no parecía tener preocupación alguna, su capricho le podía mucho más que el sentido común, aunque podía ser en parte porque el menor parecía carecer de aquel sentido completamente.- A... Ace... mhhh...- los gemidos del pequeño comenzaban a excitarle mucho más de lo que recordase haber estado alguna vez, toda la sangre y el calor de su cuerpo parecía estar bajando sistemáticamente de su rostro hacia otra zona más privada de su cuerpo. la completa falta de vergüenza de Luffy sin embargo no dejaba de molestarle un tanto ¿Seria así el monito con cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarle? quería pensar que no... Mas le valía al mocoso que no. Su hermanito parecía demasiado débil ante el placer para su propio bien.

Un enojo mal dirigido había hecho que el mayor comenzara a masturbar al pequeño de manera más violenta y casi dolorosa, haciendo que el chiquillo acabara aferrándosele hasta marcar sus cortas uñas en los brazos y sobre los hombros del mayor cuando intentara buscar mayor soporte en ellos, en definitiva no era lo mismo hacer aquello a solas en su cuarto que tener a su hermano ayudándole, no entendía como era que Ace se había negado tanto a aquello siendo que se sentía tan bien.- Ahhh... Ace...-

El pecoso completamente extasiado con las reacciones del pequeño le había hecho recostarse un poco más sobre la mesa, haciendo que su trasero desnudo quedase sobre el borde del mueble apegándolo a su propia excitación mientras sentía al menor enredarle las piernas en torno a la cadera como cuando quería que le cargase, la presión había sido deliciosa, froto su hombría con asistencia para que aun por encima de la ropa el mocoso pudiera sentir como le tenia de necesitado tan temprano por la mañana... joder estaban siendo demasiado descarados y descuidados pero el pecoso no sentía que pudiera evitarlo.- Mira como me tienes Luffy...- consiguió susurrar un poco ronco al oído del monito que contestara únicamente con un sonoro gemido, entre el suave rose y el extraño tono que su hermano estaba empleando el chiquillo estaba al borde del orgasmo.

-Ace...n...no puedo...- Entendiendo a la perfección lo que el más joven quería decir a pesar de su entrecortada forma de casi no poder articular comenzó a bajar un poco el ritmo de la mano con la que le atendía, asimilándolo al de la manera como se frotaba contra las nalgas del menor simulando que le penetraba.

\- Córrete Lu... - dijo antes de buscar los labios del menor para distraerle un poco mientras soltaba los suspiros que comenzaban agolparse en su misma boca contra la del más joven hasta sentir al otro negarse, aquello haciéndole sonreír de manera un poco maliciosa mientras se separaba para ver el rostro algo contrariado de su hermano que parecía debatirse entre oledero o no ¿Ahora le asaltaba el pudor? aquello era casi gracioso.- Hazlo Lu... córrete para mi...- susurro al oído del pequeño sintiendo su propia excitación volverse cada vez más dolorosa, sintiendo al poco al pequeño vaciarse sobre su mano, apretándole con las piernas más hacia su cuerpo y causando que el mismo se derramase ahí en su ropa, humedeciendo ligeramente los glúteos del chico con un ronco gruñido.

Colocando sus dos manos en los lados de la cabeza del menor había visto a aquel como en trance, el rostro enrojecido y agitado con los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo y el placer era plenamente hermoso.

\- Ace...- relamiéndose los labios un poco resecos por tanto gemir acaricio los brazos y hombros del mayor hasta llegar a su cuello, atrayendo al más alto de nuevo hacia abajo para fundirse en un beso mucho más suave y tranquilo que no durase demasiado por temor a ahogarse de lo difícil que le era respirar en aquel momento.- Te amo...- susurro sintiendo como el mayor acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, respondiendo a la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano con la propia, había hecho un desastre que sabía que tendrían que limpiar en un lugar que no era para eso, realmente no esperaba que su hermano le hiciera acabar justo ahí, Luffy había pensado ir al baño antes de hacer aquello pero Ace no le había dejado, con la semilla manchando su abdomen y la humedad que podía sentir un poco entre sus piernas vio al mayor soltar un suspiro al darse cuenta de aquello mismo, la nalgadita que había sentido en su trasero con la mano todavía mojada de la misma esencia que había derramado en la mano del más alto extrañamente no le había parecido un reproche.

-Creo que tendremos que tomar el baño antes del desayuno.- la sonrisa del más joven se había ensanchado al ver que su hermano no se molestaba por el desastre, aquello era en realidad lo que le había preocupado más que nada y por lo que se negara a correrse en un inicio, pero ahora que sabía que el otro no estaba molesto realmente no había nada que le preocupara.

-¡Yosh! ¡Yo te ayudo a llenar la bañera Ace!- dijo asintiendo de manera efusiva mientras se ponía en pie para hacer lo que había dicho, saliendo sin preocuparse por recoger su ropa interior siquiera, dejando a un suspirante pecoso en la cocina para recoger, en verdad que aquel día las cosas no estaban lleno como todos los días...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El corazón del Marco había dado un vuelco el día anterior después de que Ace mirándole seriamente le hubiera dicho que tenían que hablar, el problema sin embargo había sido que aquella esperada charla nunca se había presentado, a pesar de que había logrado controlar los nervios ese día ahora contrario al escalofrió que le había recorrido en aquel momento lo que le recorría mas bien era un leve fastidio, deseaba el mismo haber dicho aquellas mismas palabras en tantas ocasiones anteriores que había dejado de contarlas y el otro las había dicho y después deshecho con tanta facilidad que casi le molestaba.

Sabía que sus temas de '"tenemos que hablar" no eran, obviamente, los mismos, pero aun así le molestaba un poco, estaba tan nervioso como una colegiala cuando el otro se lo dijera y después se había quedado ahí esperando a que el pecoso le pidiera de nuevo la esperada charla que parecía no llegar, quizá hubiera llegado si aquel día que el pecoso le dijera que podía quedarse un poco después de clases (pues Luffy se había perdido la selección de extracurriculares y tendría que ir a hablar directamente con los líderes de los clubes aquel día, razón por la que iría a recoger al monito un poco más tarde de lo normal) le hubiera escuchado en lugar de hacer de nuevo algo para alejar a su amigo todavía mas.

Habían caminado por los jardines de la escuela un rato antes de echarse en el césped, a aquellas horas el lugar estaba lleno de parejitas felices que te restregaban su amor en la cara, lo único bueno de aquellas era que estaban tan sumidas en su propio mundo que ninguna de ellas prestaba atención a las demás, típico de los chiquillos idiotas de preparatoria, pensaba Marco como si no fuera ya uno de ellos aunque probablemente estaba igual que los demás, de cualquier manera bastaba con no sentarse muy cerca de ningún grupito para que nadie les escuchara o prestara atención tan siquiera, Ace simplemente se había tumbado en el pasto como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, aquello al rubio le molestaba en tantos niveles diferentes que había estado a punto de brindarle un buen puñetazo en la cara al chico, pero en lugar de eso solo se había sentado junto al otro con las piernas cruzadas, lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar el rostro ajeno a saciedad mientras este mantenía los ojos cerrados, usando sus propios brazos cual almohada.- ¿No deberías ir por el mocoso?- pregunto logrando descomponer así el hasta entonces sereno rostro del pecoso, probablemente más de lo que hubiera logrado de haberle golpeado en verdad.

-Saldrá tarde de la escuela.- le escucho decir y con un mecánico "oh" no había dicho nada mas, esperaba que el otro iniciara la conversación por la que le había pedido el día anterior, cosa que el pelinegro no parecía muy ansioso por hacer, su rostro había vuelto a recomponerse pronto... quizá se hubiera quedado dormido, en ocasiones era difícil adivinar, tratándose de Ace ambas opciones eran viables.

Soltando un hondo suspiro Marco por fin había decidido a tumbarse en la hierba junto al menor, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y el codo contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo, de lado, encaraba al del pecoso, la distancia entre ellos era tan corta que podía sentir el leve calor corporal que despedía el moreno y por mero impulso había estirado su otra mano hasta acariciar la mejilla ajena, notando que aquel dormía tras los breves instantes de tensión en los que no sabía si el otro se alejaría, estar en la cercanía del otro sin poder tocarle le provocaba un leve nerviosismo y anticipación que le ponían un poco malhumorado pero el saber que dormía le llenaba la cabeza de malas ideas que no estaba muy seguro poder rechazar por mucho tiempo.- Hey Yoi, ¿No querías hablar de algo?- moviendo un poco a su amigo sin muchas ganas de que realmente reaccionara se había acercado un poco más al chico hasta tener un buen primer plano de su rostro, los labios del mas bajo casi parecían estarle rogando por ser besados y quien era el de todas formas para negárselos, no era que tuviera mucho que perder de cualquier manera, al menos eso creía.- A veces no saber lo que me haces Yoi...- murmuro acercándose aun mas a los labios del pelinegro para sellar aquellos con un casto beso, sintiendo como el otro se removía ante el contacto.

Aun con la amenaza de que Ace despertara en lugar de alejarse asustado el mayor había comenzado a posar nuevos besos en sus labios, cada uno más largo y profundo que él anterior hasta sentir que el otro chico comenzaba a responder torpemente, entreabriendo sus ojos cuando el rubio se separase un poco más de él para soltar un breve suspiro tras un contacto especialmente largo.- ¿Mar...co?- escuchar al otro titubear y la forma como había susurrado su nombre y ningún otro le había hecho sonreír ampliamente, aprovechando la desorientación del pecoso había colado una de sus manos bajo la camisa del uniforme del pelinegro mientras bajaba a unir sus labios con los del recién despertado de manera más profunda y pasional ahora que el otro se hallaba semiconsciente.

Los pequeños besos en realidad habían comenzado a hacer despertar al pecoso desde hacia algún rato, su sueño sin embargo estaba siendo tan tranquilo y agradable que le había costado un poco de trabajo despertar, por un momento había pensado enfadarse con su hermano por molestarle cuando dormía tan plácidamente pero había algo tan extraño en aquellos roses que no lo había hecho de inicio, algo en esos besos que los hacía demasiado diferentes a los de su dulce Luffy, así que entreabriendo los ojos había sido recibido con la sonrisa de su amigo Marco sobre su rostro, sonrojándose un poco esperaba que el mayor no notase esa coloración en sus mejillas, no estaba seguro lo que estaba sucediendo, quizá aun siguiera dormido, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa además del nombre de su amigo sin embargo había podido sentir los gruesos labios del rubio sobre los suyos, llevándole a lugares que no creía conocer.

Ace podía sentir las manos en su espalda y cuello guiándole de manera experta, haciéndolo arquear ligeramente el cuerpo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar al mayor instruir en su boca cuando sus labios se separasen ligeramente en un suspiro, la lengua del mayor llenándolo a profundidad, recorriendo cada parte de su boca con maestría, robándole el aliento después de apenas unos segundos dentro del húmedo y obscuro contacto que al igual que la ocasión anterior le atraía y repelía en la misma proporción, No había duda de que Marco ciertamente sabía lo que hacía, aquel beso le hacía sentirse un poco mareado y ligero, al mismo tiempo el rose de los dedos del rubio bajo su camisa tenían un toque tan pervertido y obsceno que aun con lo bien que se sentía todo aquello le daba la sensación de estar haciendo una cosa sucia. Le gustaba pero le hacía sentir que estaba mal... y después tenia que pensar en Luffy...

Empujando un poco al rubio para separarlo de si le mando a este una mirada de reproche que sabia ciertamente disminuida en efecto por el furioso sonrojo y los suaves jadeos que el otro chico le había causado ¿Por qué era que Marco le había besado de aquella manera? no había tenido que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

-Sal conmigo.-

Ace no había sabido que contestar, su mente estaba en blanco.

El rostro entre molesto y excitado del pelinegro hacían que la propia excitación de Marco creciera, como le habría gustado hacer al moreno suyo en aquel momento, pero había demasiada gente al rededor y no era simple sexo lo que buscaba, no quería que el pelinegro se le entregara por simples manipulaciones si no por decisión propia, relamiéndose los labios intento contenerse para no seguir besando al otro pues entre el enojo y la vergüenza que se iban dibujando en su rostro el otro parecía tan inocente que casi quería devorarlo.- Me gustas, en verdad me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo Ace.-

El pelinegro había abierto la boca sin saber que decirla, el sonrojo que había estado en sus mejillas extendiéndosele por el rostro por completo hasta las orejas, cubriéndole casi toda la cara, Marco no podía creer que alguien fuera tan adorable, pero la indecisión que veía en las facciones del más joven le habían hecho añadir un "No tienes que responder ahora" antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para combatir una negativa por la sorpresa, necesitaba que el otro lo pensara bien y que si no estaba seguro pudiera tener la oportunidad a convencerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta última entrega en el ultimo día del año, felices fiestas y que todos sus propósitos se suplan, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios serán bien recibidos como siempre 3

Me eh debatido bastante entre publicar esto el 31 o el 1ro para el cumpleaños de la "A" de mi querido ASL...

Feliz cumpleaños adelantado para el pecoso.

Amor para el gato y paz para el mundo (?) o quizá solo el amor para el gato 3


	11. Bien

Hola, este capítulo es un poco corto pero por favor disfruten.

Gatito gordo, eres lo más gordo de mi vida, te amo.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Bien

* * *

Marco podía notar fácilmente que el pelinegro aun estaba algo abatido, aquel sentimiento de nerviosismo comenzando a contagiarle al punto que incluso el sonrojo del menor parecía estársele transfiriendo levemente.- ¿Q...querías hablar conmigo de algo?- murmuro decidiendo que era mejor cambiar el tema, esperando que Ace saliera de aquel trance en el que parecía permanecer hasta el momento.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo de algo?" Ace no recordaba ni su propio nombre en aquel momento, de la impresión de los sucesos su cerebro le había quedado en blanco y no podía ni siquiera dejar de observar al rubio como estúpido, de pronto cualquier preocupación que tuviera antes se había vuelto insignificante.- N...no era nada...- murmuro unos instantes después de salir de su ensimismamiento, mierda, su amigo Marco era gay... no que eso tuviera algo de malo, el mismo había estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose por ser un pederasta incestuoso como para cuestionarse encima su sexualidad de la cual ahora que entraba a tema no estaba exactamente seguro pues no recordaba haber sentido atracción por nadie más, hombre o mujer, que no fuera su hermanito... al menos no hasta ahora... ¿Sentía atracción por el rubio? Era su amigo y estaba seguro que con él las cosas serian más fáciles que con Luffy pero eso no significaba que por eso fuera a gustarle…

Pero aun eso no era el problema, el problema era que Marco le había pedido salir con él, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una petición así, no esperaba realmente poder gustarle a alguien alguna vez, ya el hecho de que le gustase de alguna manera a su hermanito le había parecido sorprendente como para ahora enterarse que también le gustaba a su mejor amigo, aquello era demasiado como para procesarlo todo a un mismo tiempo, estaba más que claro ahora también que los besos de su habitación lejos habían estado de "no significar nada" como el rubio los había puesto anteriormente, súbitamente todas las invitaciones y juegos del otro habían tomado una luz completamente diferente, y aun así no se explicaba por qué él ¿Por qué no Thatch ó Izo ó hasta Haruta? Todos ellos tenían muchas mejores cualidades que él y llevaban un más largo tiempo de conocerlo... ¿Por qué él que no tenía nada de bueno? Casi podía jurar que se trataba de alguna especie de broma.- Tengo que irme.- Musito buscando alguna buena excusa, creía haber murmurado algo de su hermano aunque el pequeño monito no saldría del colegio hasta dentro de quizá una o dos horas más debido a los clubes escolares, bueno quizá eso le daba tiempo a ir al centro y buscar algún trabajo o algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudase a olvidar y calmarse, lo importante era salir de ahí.

El rubio no había hecho ademan alguno de detenerlo cuando se pusiera en pie y tomara su mochila de entre el césped, alejándose a paso rápido había dejado a su amigo ahí para que se comiera la mente de la misma manera como estaba seguro que él lo haría durante las siguientes horas y puede que la noche entera incluso.

.  
.

.

Después de dos horas buscando empleo Ace aun no había hallado nada, era como si la mala suerte estuviera en su paso, o quizá solo era el que estaba demasiado distraído con el tema de Marco como para poner atención en lo que hacía, al final había acabado yendo a recoger al menor 20 minutos antes de lo que planeaba y para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar con el móvil frente a la puerta de entrada de la primaria hasta que los gritos del pequeño le avisaran que debía prepararse antes de sentir al menor saltarle encima.

-¡Ace!- El pequeño pelinegro saltaba de emoción cada que el mayor se tomaba el tiempo de ir a recogerle a la escuela (lo cual en realidad sucedía prácticamente todos los días pero que de alguna manera seguía emocionándolo igual que la primera vez) Luffy podía sentir lo afortunado que era de tener tan buen hermano mayor como era Ace y quizá aquel día incluso un poco mas debido a que la tarde anterior había sido su tío Crocodile quien le recogiera de la escuela en lugar de su hermano, cuando exclamo el nombre del pecoso cual grito de guerra apenas le había dado tiempo a este de reaccionar antes de sentir al pequeño abrazándose a su pecho de un salto con brazos y piernas, dándole al otro apenas y tiempo de atraparle entre sus brazos.

-Hey Lu, ¿Cómo te fue en las demostraciones?- murmuró el de los ojos negros al tiempo que dejaba al menor en el suelo, recordando que las demostraciones habían sido el día anterior y el menor en realidad había ido a hablar con los clubes directamente pero restándole la suficiente importancia al asunto para no corregirse, estar junto al pequeño le hacía sentir un poco más en calma y olvidar aunque fuera un poco los sucesos de aquel día, la sonrisa del pequeño como siempre parecía eclipsar todas sus preocupaciones.

Revolviole el cabello al menor antes de tomar su mano para comenzar a caminar a casa mientras escuchaba al otro hablar en una manera que parecía que el chiquillo no necesitaba respirar del todo, así pues Ace se entero de golpe de todos los sucesos relevantes del día, que Zoro estaba en el equipo de esgrima y Kendo porque ambos clubes se habían peleado por su participación tras las demostraciones del día anterior, que Ussop y Nami se habían unido a jardinería, que Sanji estaba en el club gastronómico y que Hasta chopper (un pequeñito de segundo grado del que su hermano hablaba constantemente pues a pesar de su joven edad seguía a su hermano y su grupo de amigos a todos lados) se había unido a algún club del que el moreno no lograba recordar el nombre y que estaba presidido por el enfermero de la escuela un tal Torao Law, aunque con la tendencia del menor a cambiarle el nombre a la gente (en especial a sus maestros) no estaba muy seguro que ese fuera el nombre real del practicante de medicina del todo.

-¿Y tu Luffy?- La cara de consternación del chiquillo había hecho que Ace sonriera con ternura.- ¿Sucedió algo?.- pregunto con dulzura alentándole a hablar, preocupado que quizá debido a su falta el día anterior al menor no se le hubiera dejado unirse a ningún club y por ello ahora el niño estuviera triste.

-Pero Ace... ¿No lo recuerdas? Te había dicho que me uniría a todos.-

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces y hasta detuvo su andar, procesando aquellas palabras del menor- Luffy... eso...-

-Dijiste que no podría hacerlo porque los horarios no lo permitirían.- le había cortado el menor, un poco más serio de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo.- Pero hable con los profesores y encargados de los clubes y dijeron que estaba bien, que si creía poder hacerlo me dejarían asistir de cualquier forma.- dijo el monito con un grado de emoción que casi podía decirse que estaba orgulloso de su propia idiotez, retomando el paso en dirección a casa.- Así que Ace tendrá tiempo para estar con sus amigos y hacer sus cosas...- había continuado el más joven sin notar el efecto que sus palabras parecían tener en el mayor que le seguía un paso detrás.

-Luffy...-

-Por qué no está bien que Ace se esfuerce tanto...-

-Hey Luffy...-

-Por estar siempre con un chiquillo como yo...-

\- ¡Luffy!-

Tomando el brazo del menor le había jalado en un apretado abrazo para que dejase de hablar, Luffy pudiendo observar ahora el rostro de su hermano había puesto una cara de sorpresa y verdadera confusión al ver aquel cubierto por lagrimas, no recordaba haber visto a su hermano llorar alguna vez, el abrazo aprensivo y cariñoso en el que el otro le mantenía casi le hacía daño.- No sabes lo idiota que puedes ser a veces Lu.- murmuro Ace sintiendo las manitas del menor en su espalda y su cabello, acariciándolo como en un intento por calmarle, abrazándole y escuchando sus quejas en silencio, sabía que el menor probablemente no tendría ni idea de por qué se había echado a llorar pero aun así lejos de reprocharlo o alejarlo de él simplemente estaba ahí para su hermano mayor igual que siempre, abierto y dispuesto a recibir cualquier clase de dolor que Ace estuviera cargando en su pecho.

-¿Yo soy el idiota? Pues mira que no soy yo quien está llorando en medio de la calle, después te quejas de que o te gustan los niños llorones.- la risa sin malicia que siguiera a aquellas palabras había hecho el corazón el mayor calmarse levemente, al separarse un poco la sonrisa del menor le había hecho corresponder con la propia sin demora, poniéndose de pie un poco pero sin lograrlo por completo pues el menor con sus manitas le había hecho mantenerse inclinado y poniéndose de puntitas había comenzado a besar y lamer las lagrimas de sus mejillas, ayudándose un poco de sus manitas para dejar estas completamente limpias.- Ace... todo estará bien, se que apenas soy un niño pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, yo estaré bien mientras tenga comida y a ti.- concluyo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, colocando un último beso en la mejilla de su hermano que de alguna manera le había hecho sonrojar más que si le hubiera besado en los labios.

Tomando la mano de su hermano el menor había comenzado a reanudar su camino a casa, seguro que no permitiría que nada malo nunca le pasara a su Ace si podía evitarlo.

.  
.

Continuara.

* * *

Gracias por leer y los comentarios son agradecidos y apreciados 3

Y bueno, amor para el gato y ya sabes, si dejas de respirar eso no está bien.


	12. Quizás quizás

No estoy muy segura que decir aquí más que una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que disfruten este cap que aunque corto se reusaba a salir...

* * *

Besarse se había convertido en algo tan natural para Ace y Luffy que lo hacían frecuentemente, no había sido hasta que el más joven le plantase un beso en plena calle que Ace había caído en cuenta, de nuevo, en lo peligroso de la situación, En aquel momento no había estado nadie alrededor pero ¿Y si la próxima vez se le ocurría besarlo frente a Crocodile? Definitivamente necesitaba ponerle un alto a la situación.

Esperaba que aquel trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido y las clases extracurriculares del chiquillo los mantuvieran alejados lo suficiente como para poder poner más en orden sus pensamientos eh ideas, su cabeza había estado tan llena de dudas respecto a su hermano últimamente que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el problema de la confesión que había recibido por parte de su amigo Marco más que para darse cuenta de que no tenía con quien hablar del asunto.

Tenía más amigos pero con ninguno existía la confianza suficiente como para hablar de un tema tan delicado como aquel, y su familia quedaba completamente fuera de la discusión. Eran momentos como esos los que le hacían añorar por aquella otra persona que había sido importante en su vida, pero no valía la pena pensar demasiado en eso, él no regresaría como las familias a donde había ido antes nunca regresaban a querer hacerse cargo de él, todas excepto el hombretón amargado y fumador compulsivo de su guardián en turno.

Aunque apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad seguro que Crocodile tampoco le querría ya en su casa, lo cual ciertamente no le afectaba en lo absoluto, ya estaba plenamente seguro de que no quería que Luffy viviera en esa casa más de lo necesario.

Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban de su tío, normalmente solo las hubiera ignorado pero de alguna manera malsana no lograba hacer eso cuando se trataba del señor abogado tratando a su adorable hermanito, no le gustaban muchas cosas con respecto a su trato con Luffy, como el que lo pusiera sobre sus piernas cuando miraban T.V. o el que nunca le dijera que no a la hora de las compras; Incluso el ocasional pastel en el cumpleaños del menor le molestaba y no por que tuviera celos del pequeño o por que no pensara que se mereciera los mimos, simplemente no le agradaban esas clase de atenciones con SU Luffy, quizá estuviera exagerando pero simplemente no iban, el pequeño monito era suyo y no tenía por qué depender de la caridad de nadie más. En cuanto tuviera edad suficiente para cuidar de él ya se los haría ver que Luffy solo lo necesitaba a él.

Que ahora el menor estuviera pasando un tanto más de tiempo con Cocrodile para que Ace pudiera trabajar definitivamente era una de esas cosas que no le agradaban pero suponía que Luffy aún era muy pequeño para pasar las tardes completamente solo así que después de sus clases ahora pasaba a dejarlo al despacho de su tío antes de ir a su empleo actual.

El trabajo de medio tiempo de Ace era en una empacadora de dulces cerca de la zona portuaria, la marca Gyojin que era una de las más cotizadas en el mercado también resultaba ser una de las favoritas de su hermano menor, los precios resultaban algo elevados pero valían la pena completamente. Su jefe inmediato Jimbei era lo suficientemente amable para los viernes dejarle llevar a casa algunos de aquellos dulces que no cumplían con el estricto control de calidad de la empresa, de manera que así como los besos también aquellas golosinas se habían vuelto costumbre al menos una vez por semana, más que el cheque de los viernes Ace esperaba con ansias la cara de alegría de Luffy cuando llegase a casa con un pequeño paquetito de dulces surtidos que le era dejado en la recepción junto con el sobre de pago.

A veces deseaba que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como dar un par de dulces y besos, ahora que habia conseguido empleo y podía ponerse a pensar en lo que quería hacer en el futuro con su hermanito comenzaba a darse cuenta que tan complicado era convertirse en un adulto responsable, entre los precios de la renta, la comida, los transportes y las cuotas escolares no estaba exactamente seguro como harían las cosas, no quería tener a Luffy viviendo en una pocilga y mucho menos que al más joven pudiera faltarle nada, con su pequeño sueldo de medio tiempo sin embargo no podía ofrecerle mucho de lo que el pequeño merecía… aun con su beca en la escuela estaba seguro que las cosas no serían exactamente sencillas, quizá y solo quizá debía dejar de soñar con realmente poder darle un buen futuro a su hermano y apegarse a lo que podía hacer.

¿Pero que era eso que podía hacer?

De verdad necesitaba hablar con Marco… era la única persona en la que confiaba como para pedirle consejo, pero antes de hablar con él probablemente debía tener una pequeña conversación con otra personita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Luffy– Sentados en el porche con el pequeño empaque de papel estraza que contenia aquellos dulces que eran como un tesoro entre ellos dos el mayorveia a su pequeño hermanito comer uno tras otro de manera feliz, sin desperdiciar ni una migaja. – ¿Que dirías si te digo que me agrada alguien? –

–¿Agradarte? ¿Cómo Marco y tus amigos? – Pregunto el menor tras tragar con algo de dificultad, y si, Marco estaba en una categoría aparte porque no le agradaba, no le gustaba la manera como veía a su hermano mayor.

– Si, como Marco... bueno, no como Marco pero si como Marco... – aquello estaba resultando más complicado de lo que el pecoso esperaba, ¿Luffy entendía a lo que se refería? Probablemente no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro, quizá debería intentar otra clase de enfoque.- si me gustaran... -

– ¿Gustaran? – Limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano el menor habia dejado de comer para poder absolutamente toda su atención en el mayor, no le gustaba mucho el rumbo de aquella conversación, por otro lado su hermano parecía estar tomando un aire un tanto esperanzado, era un poco extraño.

– Si, como... si alguien me gustara tanto como el flan por ejemplo–

– Ace... – aquel tono serio en Luffy nunca le había gustado pero por un segundo el aludido pensó que se había hecho entender.– dice tío Croco que el canibalismo no es legal... – la triste desilusión le había hecho soltar un suspiro, obviamente no había sido entendido, a veces se preguntaba que tenía en la cabeza su hermanito. – Pero si es por Ace seguro que lo podemos ocultar de alguna forma... –

–¿¡Que!? – Definitivamente a veces no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del menor, tenía que poner más atención a esa clase de pensamiento peligroso del menor. –¡No Lu!¡No como comida! No me gustan para comerlos, me gusta como... gustar gustar... como... o-olvídalo... – no, lo mejor sería buscar otro enfoque, o quizá olvidarse del asunto por completo, cada vez estaba más convencido de su error al haber querido hablar con Luffy antes que con Marco. –¿Qué harías si alguien llega a gustarte más que yo? –

El pequeño puso una cara como si realmente lo estuviera pensando, después pudo ver como se llevaba un dedo a la nariz rascando esta y se quedaba viendo aquel moco que había sacado de dentro por unos segundos. – Nadie nunca va a gustarme más que tu Ace. – comentó antes de con un movimiento de la mano lanzar lo que había en sus dedos a la calle, en algún lugar del patio. – Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a cenar? –

Ace suspiró suavemente, no estaba seguro como continuar con esa conversación, poniéndose en pie se sacudió un poco el pantalón. – Si ¿Te gustaría ir donde Makino? Pediremos lo que tú quieras. –

–¡O-ko-no-mi-ya-ki! – Feliz se había levantado el menor con ambos brazos señalando al cielo, la camiseta del monito levantándose para mostrar un poco de su redonda barriga, haría falta comprarle ropa nueva al menor pronto, una cosa más por la cual preocuparse.

Definitivamente habría sido mejor idea hablar con Marco primero.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	13. ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Hacia bastante tiempo que Ace no tenía esa clase de sueños. Cuando despertó la habitación aún estaba en penumbras y hacía falta más de media hora para que sonara la alarma de su despertador; Luffy no había acudido a dormir a su habitación aquella noche y de manera un poco vaga Ace se preguntaba si aquello tendría algo que ver con su sueño de aquella noche.

No había sido la típica pesadilla informe de alguien llevándose al más joven de los D muy lejos de ahí, ni siquiera aquellos sueños con su padre recriminándole de la muerte de Rouge, no, había sido algo mucho más vivido y peculiar, llevaba casi dos años desde la última vez que tuviera aquel sueño que siempre le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Estaba él llorando en una habitación de la funeraria donde habían hecho los servicios de su abuelo, recordaba haberse aislado en aquel lugar pues no quería que nadie de la familia le viera llorar, prefería que siguieran pensando en él como un malagradecido que no podía mostrar simpatía ni siquiera por el único hombre que había decidido no tirarle a la basura como el resto de sus familiares.

Quería haber estado solo y por ello creyó haber cerrado bien la puerta.

Claro que una puerta cerrada no iba a detener a Luffy, esa había sido la primera vez que el menor no sonriera para él.

"Te vez terrible Ace, estas mojado y tienes mocos por todas partes, no me gusta cómo te vez" con un rostro demasiado serio para un chico de 10 años esas palabras que ahora le hacían sonreír un poco en aquel momento le habían causado unas terribles ganas de golpear al mocoso. "¡Definitivamente una sonrisa te va mucho mejor!" cualquier intensión que hubiera tenido de hacerle daño a aquel chiquillo se había desvanecido en aquel momento, entre las lágrimas que extrañamente continuaban fluyendo aunque ya sin tanto sentimiento se había abierto paso una leve sonrisa que creciera al momento de sentir a Luffy tomar su mano y sentarse a su lado, quizá el viejo se hubiera marchado pero no tenía por qué sentirse solo más; Aun si Luffy y el ya no estarían juntos eso no impediría que se mantuvieran en contacto.

Limpiándose la cara con la manga de aquel traje formal eh incomodo que lo habían forzado a usar para el funeral había abierto la boca para decírselo antes de que Sengoku, aquel viejo amigo de su abuelo, entrase para avisarles que estarían iniciando con los servicios, bien ya le diría a Luffy de eso después.

Al menos eso había pensado antes de aquel incidente con el cuchillo, de verdad que su hermanito era un idiota, aunque un idiota adorable, de eso no había duda.

Ace volteo a ver la puerta de su dormitorio, aun era demasiado temprano para que Luffy estuviera en pie, rodando en la cama hasta que su espalda estuviera sobre el colchón fijo su completa atención en el techo de la habitación, no era completamente blanco si no de un tono algo más obscuro, un beige claro que a él le hacía pensar que la casa fuera mucho más vieja de lo que verdaderamente era, no le agradaba, cuando tuvieran una casa pare ellos se aseguraría de no usar ese horrible color.

Soltando un suspiro volvió a girarse en un intento de dormirse de nuevo ¿Por qué su narcolepsia no funcionaba como una especie de superpoder que le dejara dormir y despertar a voluntad?

Cuando tuvieran una casa para ellos ¿Cuándo sería eso exactamente? Tendría que pedir un par de horas extra en la empacadora de dulces si es que quería aspirar a rentar un lugar decente, pero ¿Que haría con Luffy durante ese tiempo? Un campamento de verano siempre era una buena opción pero los buenos no eran exactamente baratos y no pensaba mandarle a uno de esos en los que no se podía confiar como a los que solía enviarles Garp, aun no estaba seguro de que el campamento de "Los bandidos de Dadan" fuera exactamente certificado o… legal.

Aunque conociendo al viejo suponía que mínimamente debían agradecer que no les mandara al campamento militar.

De cualquier manera no estaba seguro de querer que Luffy pasara todo el verano lejos de él, quizá pudiera mandarlo a con Zoro u otro de sus amigos un rato, dejarle solo en casa no era precisamente una opción y mandarlo a la oficina de Crocodile un par de horas después de la escuela ya era suficientemente malo como para pensar en dejarle ahí por más tiempo.

La última vez que había ido a recogerle tras de acabar su turno en el trabajo había alcanzado a escuchar que hablaban de adoptar varios cocodrilo y convertir el sótano en un habitad para ellos, parecía que su tío no tenía idea de lo peligroso que podía resultar eso, o si la tenia parecía no importarle.

Las clases extracurriculares no parecían mantenerlo lo suficientemente entretenido a pesar de que corriera de un club escolar al otro, aun así de alguna manera el pequeño remolino que era su hermano menor hallaba la forma de meterse en líos en sus ratos libres, incluso la semana anterior después de por fin armarse de valor a hablar con Marco del asunto de sus sentimientos había sido sorprendido por una llamada de Luffy a media conversación.

Se había topado con el escarabajo más grande que Ace hubiera visto, o al menos eso le habían dicho los gritos emocionados al otro lado del auricular, costaba creer que el chico ya tuviera 12 años y fuera a cumplir los 13 en un par de meses, en menos de lo que le gustaría al pecoso seria todo un adolecente.

Al final había acordado con Marco ir a comer un día de la siguiente semana, el rubio había dicho que simplemente olvidara el incidente pero Ace no se sentía capaz de olvidar así como así los sentimientos de una persona a la que tanto apreciaba, Marco, después de todo, era casi como un hermano para él. Uno bastante fastidioso y pesado, pero bueno, suponía que así eran los hermanos, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos.

No todos eran así ¿O si? Los pocos que podía considerar como tales se lo parecían salvo uno así que debía suponer que era una regla casi absoluta corroborada por el mismo Luffy.

—Ace…—y hablando de aquel chiquillo endemoniado.

—¿Mmm? — no quería que el menor supiera que llevaba ya buen rato despierto pero apenas había tenido que girar el rostro para verle medio tímido asomando la narices por la puerta, aquello era raro de ver.

—Eh tenido un mal sueño. — el pecoso soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado en la cama, Luffy no había necesitado de palabras para entender que esa era su señal de permiso a entrar a la habitación y acostarse al lado de su hermano, lo había hecho de un salto de inmediato acurrucándose entre los brazos de Ace.

—¿Y de que iba tu sueño? ¿La carne intentaba comerte?—

—No, soñé con el abuelo Garp. —

Ace apretó su abrazo ligeramente, seguro que aquello no era más que una pequeña coincidencia. —¿Algo malo? — sintió al menor negar de manera casi imperceptible.

—… —

—lo que sea puedes decírmelo Lu, no me reiré de ti. —

—¿Amabas al abuelo? —primera y ya había roto su palabra, una breve risa escapo de los labios de Ace aunque a Luffy no pareció importarle—¿Lo amabas más que a mí? —

—Le quería de manera distinta Lu. — ¿Era ero lo que le preocupaba? No entendía por qué venía a preguntarle esas cosas ahora pero suponía que de cierta manera ellos dos siempre habían estado bastante conectados. — Nunca podría querer a alguien como te quiero a ti. —

—Ace, ¿Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte verdad? —

—Por supuesto que no Luffy, te lo prometo. —

Esa era una promesa que cumpliría así le costara el alma misma y poco sabia el que casi había de costársela.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas a las que más nos acostumbramos son aquellas que más duelen al momento de ser arrancadas de nosotros. Los besos se habían convertido para Luffy en dulces del diario, mucho más sabrosos que aquellos que hermano le traía los viernes, cuando Ace le dijo que de nuevo no se los daría más se el pequeño se había puesto colérico. ¿Cómo podía Ace ser tan injusto? Solo había sido un pequeño beso en una de las callejuelas camino a casa donde nadie los vería.

Y aun si alguien los hubiera visto Luffy no le veía lo malo. Ace era suyo, cualquiera debería saberlo, se lo diría a Ace en cuanto este dejara de estar tan molesto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso Luffy. — le había dicho serio y frio, mirándole como cuando susurraba que le mataría si se le acercaba, hacia mil años atrás ya, la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¿Por qué no? — La preocupación y el enojo eran evidentes en el rostro de su hermano pero aun si arriesgaba el postre de esa noche no se quedaría callado.

—Por qué no Luffy, porque los hermanos no se besan y mucho menos en público. — Luffy no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que fueran o donde estuvieran, se querían y eso era lo que contaba, que los demás vieran, que les importaba, él tenía que soportar a las parejas por la calle también y desde que besaba a Ace estas le daban menos asco. — y mucho menos si son hombres. — y después estaba eso, no entendía que tenía que ver eso tampoco pero no era la primera vez que su hermano lo mencionaba, era como si Ace estuviera, a propósito, buscando motivos para no quererlo y eso le dolía terriblemente.

Ace llevaba tiempo ensayando aquella platica, enlistándose y recordándose a si mismo todos los motivos por los que no le era posible amar a su hermanito a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, la edad, el sexo, su parentesco, todo estaba en contra, una aberración tras otra, se había acostumbrado a ellas a tal punto que comenzaba a pensarlo natural, que incluso comenzaba a desear por mas, por mucho más, ¡Oh como deseaba todo eso que no podía tener! Se reprendía a si mismo en el espejo como haría con el menor ahora, por que por mucho que gustara de los besos de su hermano menor el pequeño se lo había dado en la calle, si ya en la morada que compartían con su tío los nervios le asaltaban cada que hacían algo indebido, ahí a los ojos de todos (aunque no hubiera un solo par de ojos viéndolos) era lo peor. — ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos ven Luffy? ¿Por qué piensas que te eh dicho que no le puedes decir a nadie? — esa oportunidad que surgió Ace no iba a desaprovecharla, aunque Luffy ni se inmutara y pusiera aquella mueca que solía hacer cuando las cosas no le importaban.

—Ya eh dicho que todo estará bien mientras te tenga a ti, Ace, no seas tan peocupon. — ¿Por qué no le importaba a Luffy lo que pudiera pasar? Eso solo lo hacía ponerse aún más furico. — Diremos que somos europeos si alguien pregunta. — Ace ya no sabía si golpear al chiquillo o echarse a reír, apretó los puños con fuerza, todo parecía una horrible y desagradable broma de mal gusto, y si eso fuera poco las siguientes palabras del menor habían desatado tal sentimiento de irremediable angustia a en el pecho del pecoso que se había quedado de piedra por unos instantes— Sanji dice que no tiene por qué haber problema mientras no hagamos otras cosas en público. —

Sanji dice.

¿Que sabía Sanji y por qué jodidos lo sabía?

La respuesta, obvia y clara pero que Ace se negaba a creer aún era que Luffy había estado contándoles cosas de más a sus amigos, la sangre en su cuerpo parecía pasar en cuestión de segundos de una hirviente caldera a un congelado rio con cada vuelco de sus emociones. —Aunque Zoro dice que no está bien enamorarte de tu hermano. — cada palpitar del corazón del pecoso era un nuevo cambio de emociones, un maldito torbellino de incertidumbre. — Pero Nami dice que solo lo decía porque estaba celoso, aunque yo no sé de qué podía estar celoso. —

Hasta entonces Ace no había pensado que los amigos de Luffy pudieran ser malos, aun pensaba que no lo eran del todo, así como tampoco Luffy lo era, pero las cosas no podían quedar así, realmente no debía haber pospuesto esa platica por tanto tiempo como para que Luffy pensara que podía hablar del tema como si nada con sus amigos.

Tomando al menor del brazo le hizo caminar un poco más aprisa, la casa estaba a un par de cuadras aun y realmente necesitaba saber que tanto había dicho el mocoso, no debo posponer esa platica por tanto tiempo pero tampoco lo haría en plena calle.

Luffy caminaba tan a prisa como sus cortas piernas lo dejaban, iba corriendo, casi volando por la manera como Ace le sostenía del brazo, sabía que había hecho enfadar a su hermano y estaba listo para una discusión pero no para aquel silencio y definitivamente no para lo que Ace haría después.

Su hermano estaba molesto, no sabía bien el motivo pero su corazón latía a máxima velocidad ¿Había hecho algo realmente tan malo como para enfadarle de verdad verdad? En cuanto Ace abriera la puerta se había sentido acorralado contra esta, con la mirada del más alto clavada pro completo en él, su expresión realmente daba miedo, aun peor que la primera vez que lo había visto en casa del abuelo Garp, y aun ahora su único estúpido pensamiento es que esa expresión en el rostro del mayor le hacía Lucir tan imponente y guay que no le importaba recibir cualquier castigo por parte de este.

Aunque no le gustaran los castigos y en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a ceder lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, los besos de su hermano eran suyos y suyos nadamas. —Ace…— La gélida mirada del mayor se había intensificado mientras aquellos labios que tan bien se veían con las sonrisas sinceras ahora formaban una curva inversa bastante desagradable, todo eso le hacía sentir al más pequeño una extraña mezcla de excitación y temor que le dificultaba un poco la respiración y subía a sus mejillas en forma de un extraño sonrojo.

—Dime exactamente lo que has estado contando por ahí Luffy. — Escucho al mayor decir mientras sus ojos le inspeccionaban en busca de cualquier rastro de mentira, Ace sabía bien que no se le daba mentir, pero siempre parecía guardar recelo de que quizá hubiera mejorado con los años, mucha gente le había mentido antes después de todo.

—No eh estado contando nada—había dicho de manera fiera, casi un grito antes de volver su voz casi un susurro, su hermano estaba molesto de que le hubiera cosas que no debía a sus amigos y no era precisamente que lo hubiera querido decir el mismo. — las cosas solo sucedieron. —

El silencio había perdurado por unos instantes, los suficientes para que Luffy supiera que su hermano no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, soltó un suspiro, llevando su manita al cuello del uniforme jalándolo un poco para que su hermano viera algunas de las marcas de un suave color rosado por sus clavículas y el inicio de su cuello, Ace se las había hecho hacía ya algunos días pero aún eran visibles. —Sanji las vio y dijo que le diría a todo el mundo que tenía una novia si no se lo decía, yo no quería que pensaran que nadie más que Ace puede tocarme así que tuve que decirlo. Dije que amaba a Ace más que a ninguna otra cosa y eso él ya lo sabía desde antes, todos mis amigos lo saben. Dijo que eso no era una respuesta.— A pesar de la resolución en esas palabras el menor podía sentir un nudo comenzar a formarse en su garganta. — Cuando Zoro y los demás llegarán Sanji dijo a todos que tenía una novia y había estado jugando a ella cosas de adultos ¡Yo jamás haría eso con nadie que no fuera Ace y se los dije! Entonces…— la voz del menor se quebró por algún motivo, como si recordar aquella porción de su ya de por si horrible relato lograra causarle verdadero remordimiento a diferencia del resto. — Entonces Zoro dijo que si hacia esa clase de cosas con Ace alguien me llevaría lejos, pero eso no va a pasar ¿No es así Ace? Eso no va a pasar por que tú lo prometiste. ¿Verdad Ace? Sanji dijo que si decíamos que éramos extranjeros todo estaría bien, los extranjeros siempre se besan en lugares raros.—

—Luffy— La voz de Ace sonaba cálida pero autoritaria, algo que no le gustaba al menor, quería decir que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no iba a gustarle. — Zoro tiene razón, si alguien sabe que nos queremos más allá de lo que se quieren los hermanos normales…—

—¡Pero tú lo prometiste y ellos no le dirán a nadie! — La decepción y el dolor se dibujaban en esos grandes ojos color avellana, resplandeciendo con el brillo de las primeras lágrimas.

—¡yo prometí que no te dejaría, no voy a romper esa promesa, pero nadie puede saber lo nuestro Luffy! Si alguien sabe, si alguien más se entera podrían llevarte lejos de mí y nunca más te volvería a ver y como no eres capaz de guardar un secreto entonces ya no habrá "lo nuestro" —

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron cual platos, sus labios se separaron, secos de pronto pero ningún sonido salía de ellos, Ace seguramente no podía estar hablando enserio.

No había forma, en verdad que no la había, de que eso no fuera otra cosa que una fea pesadilla, a penas esa mañana había Ace prometido que no iría ninguna parte, pero quizá era porque no era Ace quien se iba, ¿Por qué no había pensado que alguien podía llevárselo a él? Pues porque eso no pasaría, tenía que hacérselo ver a Ace.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Hola, espero que hallan disfrutando del capítulo, me disculpo enormemente por no haber contestado a los comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio y me encantaría poder contestarles a todos de una vez pero últimamente estoy que o escribo las historias o contestó y eso me parece un poco grosero de mi parte así que aprovecho para agradecer especialmente a misukilucy por sus amables reviews últimamente y a alcatraces por el review en mi nueva historia 3 lo aprecio mucho y más aprecio que no se hallan olvidado de mí aún tras la ausencia que tuve


	14. Retrocesos, avances y cambios

Olvidarse de las cosas es algo que Luffy había prometido no hacer pero que cada día parecía querer contradecirlo en su convicción, no más besos, no más roces, no más dormir juntos o bañarse juntos o nada de eso, Luffy ya era un niño grande y no necesitaba más de él, eso había dicho Ace antes de comunicarle que en lugar de besarse más con él ahora estaría haciéndolo con su amigo Marco.

Como había odiado a Ace en ese momento, una cosa que nunca pensó poder sentir hace su hermano, pero es que no entendía por que tenían que comportarse tan distantes o buscar a nadie más, se tenían el uno al otro ¿Por qué eso no era suficiente para Ace? De verdad que le había detestado por un buen tiempo, un par de semanas quizá, un tiempo eterno en el que cada vez Ace le hablaba menos y se acercaba más a la odiosa piña seguramente, solo pensarlo se le retorcía el corazón y hacia más difícil su convicción de no hablarle a Ace hasta que este se retractara ¿Y si nunca se retractaba? Moriría de soledad… al final había sido Lu quien, recelosamente, diera el brazo a torcer al menos de cierta forma.

Seguia sin aprobar que Marco quisiera robarle a Ace y se lo hacía saber en cada ocasión que podía, Ace seguía siendo suyo a pesar de ese pequeño bache, solo necesitaba la oportunidad para hacérselo saber y demostrarle que la piña malvada mutante del espacio quería comerle la cara y raptarlo a su planeta de comida mutante, no iba a permitir que se casaran.

Y bueno, quizá Luffy estuviera yendo demasiado lejos y exagerando un poco las cosas puede que Ace no lo hubiera dicho de esa manera pero era prácticamente lo que se sobreentendía cuando le dijo que le daría una oportunidad a la maldita piña… Luffy jamás había estado más molesto en su corta vida y no solo con Ace, si ya antes odiaba a Marco un poco ahora le detestaba ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pretender a su hermano? Ya sabía que las intenciones del pollo eran malas y que se acabaría aprovechando de su pobre Ace, que todo eso de su amistad era solo un engaño para llevarlo lejos seguramente y aunque Ace le jurara y prometiera que nada entre ellos cambiaria la realidad era que todo había cambiado, eran hermanos aun pero Ace cada día le alejaba más de ser posible.

Después del que se calmará su enojo Luffy se dio cuenta del grave error que había sido el alejarse de Ace cuando debió haber estado haciendo lo contrario, habían caído en una rutina mucho más común y que al pequeño monito nada feliz tenia, habían retrocedido cuatrocientos pasos al menos de todo lo que Luffy había conseguido avanzar en esos años con su hermano.

Sorprendentemente tras unos meses en los que Luffy creyó que no podría sobrevivir y que había jurado a Ace se moriría de tristeza las cosas habían comenzado a tomar un paso más normal y los recuerdos de los cariños íntimos que había llegado a compartir con su hermano cada vez se sentían más irreales en la mente del monito, como si hubieran sido parte de un agradable sueño.

Entre sus amigos no se tocaba el tema y con Ace era imposible hablarlo, el pecoso simplemente acababa huyendo a la primera mención o intento de alguna muestra afectiva más allá de la fraternal, Luffy extrañaba demasiado los besos de Ace pero extrañaba aún más a su hermano ahí con él como antes, por ello únicamente había cedido un poco, para recuperar su cercanía de antes con Ace, esa donde podían quedarse dormidos juntos en el sofá viendo una maratón de películas de terror y aventuras.

El cumpleaños número 13 de Luffy había pasado sin besos y sin regalos además de los que el dinero pudiera comprar, una bicicleta nueva por parte de su tío Croco, unos patines que le envió su padrino Shanks desde la florida, un montón de ropa que no le gustaba demasiado pero que realmente no le importaba usar tampoco y, el regalo que más le había gustado aunque su hermano dijera que no era realmente nada: un par de brazaletes tejidos con sus nombres que el pecoso había conseguido en un mercado local.

El suyo era rojo con cuentas azules y el de Ace con cuentas rojas eh hilo naranja.

Aunque Ace había dicho que no eran nada ambos les usaban todo el tiempo de manera que ese simple regalo se había convertido en un pequeño tesoro para Luffy, todo el pastel, todos los dulces y toda la carne que habían comido ese día no podían haber sido mejores que aquel regalo, si tan solo Ace también le hubiera regalado el dejar de verse con Marco para su cumpleaños el "oficialmente" adolecente de 13 años hubiera sido el chico más feliz del mundo.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de salir con la piña mutante Ace? — era una pregunta bastante común y que Luffy no se media en hacer incluso frente al ahora novio de su hermano, después de todo no había nada que ocultar respecto a que no le agradaba nadie que pudiera pretender al pecoso, no era nada nuevo ni nada personal realmente, Marco le hubiera parecido más agradable si nunca hubiera mostrado interés en su Ace.

—¡Luffy! — Le reprendió el pecoso como habitualmente hacia antes de disculparse con los demas. — Lo siento Marco, ya sabes como es. —

—Oh, esta bien. — Como una especie de venganza el rubio había puesto su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ace. —Los NIÑOS suelen ser así. —dijo Marco poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "niños" solo para fastidiar un poco al menor de los tres, iban a salir aquella tarde y el humor del joven Phoenix no podía haber estado mejor desde que hacia un poco más de 3 meses su antes amigo Ace hubiera aceptado su confesión, claro que al principio no habían tenido nada serio pero poco a poco se aseguraba de ganar un poco más de terreno, hasta tal punto que el atezado comenzaba a aceptar su relación como una de noviazgo aunque a bastantes regañadientes.

Poco le importaba realmente el saber que Ace mayormente lo hacía para alejarse de su hermano menor, en realidad ese conocimiento probablemente le ponía mucho más contento, siempre había sabido que Luffy era un aprovechado que tomaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer sufrir al pecoso con esos sentimientos que no estaban bien y por los que Ace solo acababa sintiéndose más culpable y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a Ace olvidarse de ellos aprovecharía también para sacar algo de ganancia y asegurarse de que su amigo acabase tan enamorado de él que se olvidara por completo de su hermano pequeño.

No era que odiara al pequeño monito entrometido pero Luffy seguro podía conseguirse a alguien más en cuanto se le pasara el capricho, la manera como el monito le sacaba la lengua y hacia carotadas mientras Marco simplemente lo observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad no hacían nada por mejorar el capricho de Luffy u los nervios de Ace, de verdad que se ponía algo tenso cuando estaban los tres en la habitación pero lo prefería por encima de la situación anterior, al menos los corajes de Luffy se desvanecían en cuanto Marco se marchaba.

Porque aun con todo y todo Luffy consideraba al rubio como una amenaza pasajera, aun confiaba en que su hermano regresara a sus cabales y se olvidara de aquel tipo, un día cuando vivieran ellos solos lo convencería, a últimas fechas pasaban poco tiempo a solas y casi siempre había alguien que interrumpiera cuando quería hablar a solas con Ace o este inventaba alguna excusa para llamar a uno de sus amigos y salir con Luffy o a solas, pero cuando vivieran solo ellos dos no podría poner tantas excusas.

Hacia un par de meses, cuando Ace cumpliera los 18 este le había prometido que cuando se marchara de aquella casa lo harían juntos, no con Marco o con cualquier otra persona, él y Luffy solamente, vivirían juntos como hermanos hasta que Lu fuera mayor de edad eh incluso después de eso hasta que fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo, de alguna manera Luffy albergaba la esperanza de que cuando fueran a vivir por su cuenta las cosas mejorarían entre ellos, como si aquel fuera un remedio mágico.

Claro que a diferencia de lo que Ace hubiera pensado el independizarse aun parecía estar un poco más lejos de lo que le gustaría.

Dieciocho era la mayoría de edad oficial, la edad en la que sus parientes ya no tenían compromiso alguno con Ace y este lo notaba en más de un comentario por parte de su tío, sabía que si no se le había echado del lugar era por consideración al pequeño Luffy que aún era demasiado joven para estarse solo en casa por demasiado tiempo sin hacer alguna locura, misma razón por la que el pecoso aún no se hacía de un lugar propio, aunque poco a poco había comenzado a dejarle un poco más de independencia a su hermano menor en preparativo para ello, cuanod vivieran solos no habría tanta gente que les apoyara aunque pareciera un poco egoísta la verdad era que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que Luffy siguiera en contacto con esas personas que se hacían llamar su familia, quizá Luffy lo viera como excusas para alejarse de él y en parte puede que tuviera razón pero la verdad era que también se preocupaba por que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos de la manera que tenían que ser, dormía mucho más tranquilo desde que los besos con el menor se detuvieran y comenzara a salir con Marco.

Luffy no parecía interesado por nadie más, claro que eso era completamente normal a su edad, Ace ni siquiera se imaginaba la clase de cariño que desarrollaría por Luffy a la edad que este tenía actualmente.

Lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento era donde vivirían, tenía algo de dinero guardado pero no el suficiente para comprar una casa como aquella en la que vivían o siquiera algo decente.

Las rentas no eran baratas y Ace habría deseado terminar su escuela antes de mudarse ellos solos pero mientras menos tiempo pasaba con Luffy el pequeño más tiempo pasaba con esas asquerosas bestias que su tío al final si había adoptado, no importaba lo que nadie le dijera a Ace o lo bien educadas que dijeran ser, él no confiaba en que esos animalejo no le fueran a comer una mano a su adorado Luffy un día de esos, solamente alguien tan irresponsable como Crocodile podía ocurrirse de tener cocodrilos de mascota y peor aún dejar que Luffy jugase con ellos sin supervisión.

Cada vez era más común que Ace llegase a casa para encontrase con el monito jugando con esos monstruos en el sótano sin supervisión alguna, al encarar al vejete este solo le había recordado que bajo su techo eran sus reglas y Ace había tenido que morderse la lengua y apretar los puños para no acabar metiéndose en un embrollo horrido y sin esperanzas de mejorar nada.

Marco había ofrecido que se fueran a vivir con él, bueno, en realidad había ofrecido que Ace se fuera a vivir con él pero para esas alturas debía conocerle lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en cualquier invitación que se le extendiera al pecoso su hermano menor iba incluido, hablar acerca de la custodia de Luffy era otro asunto… tendría que convertirse en su tutor legal y no estaba tan seguro si su tío le daría la custodia de Luffy por las buenas o tendría que entrar en alguna especie de pleito legal, su tío era abogado ¿Qué tantas oportunidades tenía un adolecente pobretón?

No quería espera hasta que Luffy fuera mayor de edad… No quería esperar hasta que Luffy fuera mayor de edad.

Los buenos departamentos normalmente no eran baratos, las buenas casas menos, pero quizá con un par de favores pudiera conseguir algo decente, no le gustaba demasiado pedir ayuda pero en aquella ocasión tal vez fuera necesario, no planeaba dejar a Luffy en un lugar como aquel a solas pero el huir a las calles o la casa de algún amigo tampoco era una opción viable.

.

.

.

.

Aquel apartamento en la zona este de la ciudad no era exactamente lujoso pero tampoco estaba mal, con dos habitaciones, una cocina amplia con desayunador además de sala de estar y cuarto de lavado, dos baños completos, uno de ellos con bañera y cerca de su trabajo en el puerto, era un buen lugar por el precio, claro que estaba en el sexto piso de un edificio sin elevador y no contaba con aire acondicionado pero esos detalles se podían ignorar, pertenecía a la madre de la chica que se encargaba de la cafetería en la empacadora de dulces, la señora había fallecido el año pasado y Moda no había sabido que hacer con el lugar, no deseaba venderlo pero tampoco podía vivir ahí, su pequeña casa en los suburbios le parecía mucho más cómoda, jamás podría meter a las vacan en el departamento después de todo, le había comentado riéndose un poco, y es que la leche y el queso fresco que se servían en la cafetería del lugar los hacia aquella chica, en alguna ocasión esta incluso le había ofrecido un empleo de verano ayudándola, había sido divertido.

Para el final de aquel verano firmarían los papeles del préstamo y el traspaso, Ace realmente no podía esperar a decir la noticia aunque demasiadas cosas iban a desatarse a raíz de ella, solo esperaba que ninguna de ellas demasiado mala.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	15. Despues de tanto (Parte 1)

Hola, espero no haber tardado demasiado esta ocasión, por favor disfruten.

Con amor para el gato 3

* * *

Cuando miras atrás los años parecen nada.

.

.

.

.

Luffy poco podía creer que hubieran pasado cerca de cuatro años ya desde que Ace y él se mudara a vivir a un apartamento para ellos solos, a los trece años y medio eso le había parecido una emocionante aventura, ahora que contaba con casi 17 un cierto ritmo difícil de romper se había instaurado en su vida, Ace cocinaba, limpiaba, trabajaba y se encargaba de prácticamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la casa mientras que él simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar y sacar calificaciones decentes para intentar no decepcionar a su hermano y no perder la beca que con muchísimo, y de verdad muchísimo esfuerzo había conseguido.

Al año siguiente quizá pudiera conseguirse una beca deportiva para la universidad y entonces ya no tendría que esforzarse tanto pero de momento Nami y Robin se encargaban de asesorarle lo mejor que podían en las asignaturas de las que aun flaqueaba y hasta Ussop y Sanji ayudaban a medias en las sesiones de estudios semanales que casi siempre acababan en pijamadas por lo mucho que se extendían, Ace les dejaba quedarse siempre que no fuera a tener compañía y, a decir verdad su hermano no solía llevar sus compañías a casa muy seguido.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se mudaran a ese apartamento cerca de la bahía, de inicio Luffy había pensado que las cosas entre su hermano y él mejorarían, y si bien era verdad que no llevaban una relación del todo mala había varias cosas que a Luffy le hubiera gustado fueran diferentes… muy diferentes.

"No puedes dejar que nadie sepa de lo nuestro, si alguien se entera te llevaran lejos, por eso ya no habrá lo nuestro." A veces aun recordaba ese día con bastante rencor, algunas noches después de aquel incidente se había colado a la habitación de su hermano en un intento por hacerle entrar en razón, "No puedes decírselo a nadie Luffy, no importa quien pregunte" le había instruido su hermano mientras el con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y la nariz escurriendo un poco intentaba convencerlo "¿Ni siquiera al tío Croc?"

La mirada del mayor se ensombreció "En especial no al tío Croc" había sentenciado Ace ayudándole a limpiarse la nariz con la camisa de su pijama, acariciando su mejilla después "tampoco puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas, Lu ¿No eres un chico grande? Necesitas dormir en tu propia habitación"

"¡Pero Ace!" El reclamo había caído en oídos sordos, cuando se echara encima del pecoso este solo lo había sostenido con firmeza, su mirada aun ensombrecida, como si le pesara demasiado que Luffy estuviera ahí insistiéndole.

La caricia en su mejilla le había sorprendido un poco, Ace no sonreía cuando se inclinara a besarlo, sosteniendo su barbilla con firmeza le había hecho separar los labios para instruir con su lengua en la boca del menor, era el primer contacto que Ace iniciaba para con él y su corazón casi había estallado de gozo mientras la cálida sensación de la saliva ajena le intoxicaba, haciendo que luchara con la lengua del más alto para intentar invadir la boca de Ace de la manera que este lo estaba haciendo con la suya.

En un glotón intento de obtener más de aquel beso había enredado sus manitas en el cabello del mayor, jadeando y aferrándose con las piernas a los costados de la cadera de su hermano en la cama mientras aquel acariciaba su cintura. "Luffy…" a la escasa distancia que se permitían no podía ver los ojos de Ace "No hagas esto con nadie más nunca, ¿De acuerdo?" en aquel momento que su cerebro estaba prácticamente fundido simplemente asintió.

"C-con nadie… nunca…" murmuró casi en trance, respirando pesado por la falta de aire, la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios no sabía si era suya o de su hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces la relamió siguiendo el ejemplo del pecoso que había hecho ese gesto parecer tan sensual.

La sonrisa satisfecha que Ace le había dedicado le causo un escalofrió y un temblor que lo hacía agradecer no estar de pie, había sido su perdición, amaba cada parte del pecoso, le había amado desde que tenía 4 años, cuando apenas tuviera la leve noción de lo que era el amor, le había amado cada día mientras Ace no se abría a nadie ni nada y la única forma de estar junto a él era soportar los leves maltratos y esa mirada fría y cargada de odio que tenía Ace.

Aun con los empujones y las palabras de desprecio que Ace le soltaba a veces no podía dejar de acercarse a él, era lo único que tenía después de todo, nunca se había quejado con ningún adulto cuando el mayor lo arañara o le jalara el cabello para que dejase de seguirlo a todos lados, así como tampoco le había dicho a ningún adulto que a veces Ace lloraba por las noches.

La primera vez que había visto a Ace llorar sintió que su corazón se detenía, se metió en la cama del mayor para abrazarlo y Ace le había dicho que lo mataría si alguien se enteraba, se lo había dicho antes de dejarse acunar entre los brazos del menor y pasar la noche juntos, después de aquello las cosas habían mejorado un poco, Ace ya no intentaba perderlo cuando iba a casa de ese amigo suyo a una ciudad de distancia, les tomaba casi dos horas llegar allá pero Luffy no se quejaba del largo camino en silencio, no le dejaba entrar a ver a su amigo pero tampoco pasaban ahí demasiado tiempo así que lo soportaba, cuando iba allá siempre volvía con alguna golosina para él.

Nunca le había dicho a su abuelo que era Ace quien tomaba el dinero del jarrón de galletas para ir hasta allá o que era él quien a veces rompía sus ropas a base de jalones y empujones, a Luffy realmente no le importaban aquellas cosas, solo quería estar al lado de Ace.

La manera como Ace le miraba un poco molesto ahora cuando intentaba besarlo le recordaba a esos días, era curioso que no recordara bien cuando habían dejado de ir a ver a aquel misterioso amigo de Ace, lejos de parecerle malos atesoraba esos recuerdos como parte de lo que hacía a su hermano la persona que era "Te amo Ace" había murmurado mientras el mayor le quitaba de encima suyo, le había tomado en brazos para cargarlo hasta su habitación, no quería ir allá pero algo en la mirada de Ace le decía que estaría peor quejarse.

Recostado en su propia cama había observado el rostro de su hermano que ya por aquel entonces a los 18 era bastante atractivo "también te amo Luffy" la manera un poco sardónica de su sonrisa no le había parecido mala en aquel momento, Ace le amaba, a él, a su pequeño y lindo hermanito, dulce y entregado y oblicuo a cualquier peligro que pudiera correr, porque no había forma de que supiera, las manos de Ace que acariciaban su cabello, sus mejillas , sus facciones, su cuello y todo lo demás solo le mentían, pequeño y fascinante en comparación.

Ace había querido alejarlo por su propio bien pero a la vez, y Luffy lo sabía, quería hacerlo necesitarlo aún más, el pecoso ni siquiera sabía que tanto le necesitaba pero parecía no ser suficiente para él. "Luffy" se había estremecido por completo al escuchar su nombre de esa manera excitada que daba a entender que le costaba trabajo incluso pararse a pensar, la mullida cama debajo del menor no era un buen lugar, Luffy estaba ahí, dispuesto a hacer lo que su hermano quisiera, nadie que se lo impidiera en verdad, solo la molesta voz de su conciencia, no porque fuera su hermano u otro hombre si no por que no podía dejar de verle como lo que era "Un niño Lu, solo eres un niño… esto no está bien" sintió un beso casto y las manos de Ace por última vez en sus mejillas "No puedes dejar que nadie te toque Luffy" su voz tranquila había hecho sin embargo que el corazón del menor latiera mucho más aprisa con un miedo que no estaba exactamente seguro de donde provenía. "No puedes dejar que nadie te toque, ni siquiera yo"

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sucediera aquello, casi 4 años pero para Luffy era como si apenas hubiera pasado ayer, a veces se cuestionaba si debía desobedecer aquello, cuando Ace llevaba a alguien nuevo a casa le odiaba tanto como la primera vez con Marco pero se mordía la boca, no sabía por qué había aceptado obedecer, simplemente algo en la mirada del pecoso lo había hecho aceptarlo, de muy mala gana, como lo que así tenía que ser.

Luffy había sentido su corazón partirse en dos cuando después de aquello el mayor se negase, completa y rotundamente a volver a tocarle, cuando le pedía besos o caricias le rehuía y apenas unas semanas después le había anunciado que dejaría de ir al colegio por él, el inicio de los trabajos interminables había comenzado, Ace tenía un trabajo tras otro y cada vez menos tiempo para pasar con él, inocentemente pensó que cuando se mudasen las cosas cambiarían a mejor pero el trabajar demasiado parecía haberse convertido en un habito para Ace, demasiado ocupado para ponerle atención a su hermano menor fuera de lo necesario pero no para llevar 'amigas' a casa, de Marco ya casi no sabía nada, aquel rubio oxigenado parecía haber perdido protagonismo en la vida de su hermano después de que Ace dejara la escuela, no se dejaban de ver y por lo poco que su hermano le contaba trabajaban juntos de vez en cuando pero no exactamente en lo mismo.

Luffy por su parte había perdido interés en la mayoría de los clubes al poco tiempo de que su hermano comenzara a evitarlo de manera mucho más notoria que cuando solía salir con Marco, únicamente se había quedado en aquellos que le permitían correr, golpear y gritar hasta cansarse lo suficiente para no notar que tanto realmente extrañaba a Ace, este había comenzado a darle algo de dinero también y no estaba seguro como interpretar aquello pues no había nada fuera de comida que quisiera comprar, si el dinero era tan importante como para que Ace trabajara sin cesar ¿Por qué se lo daba a él? Se había esforzado mucho en conseguir una beca para que a Ace no le fuera tan difícil pagar su colegiatura pero ahora le daba el dinero que sobraba en vez de trabajar menos… A veces las cosas eran tan confusas que prefería no pensar demasiado en ellas, al menos tenia a sus amigos aun, y, cuando Ace llegaba lo suficientemente cansado a casa sin que lo notara podía robarle un beso o dos.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Las cosas han cambiado un poco y quizá haya algunas dudas de lo que sucedió, el capítulo mezcla un poco de pasado y presente, espero no sea muy confuso, los comentarios como siempre son bienvenidos 3

Gatito gordo ya nunca me lees pero aun así te amo 3


End file.
